The Little Lioness
by Emily642
Summary: After Kiara and Kovu's daughter, Malki falls in love with a human prince, she is determined to get her prince with the help of Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa, and her two nieces. Will she get her prince and give up everything for him? Rate and review!
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning!

**NFTA-Hey guys! So, welcome to my third fan fiction story on this site and of course, my 3****rd**** (and final for now) Lion King fan fiction! I hoped you guys enjoyed **_**The Royal Engagement **_**with Zazu and Nzuri. Now, it's time to do a Kiara/Kovu story about their kids! **

**Before reading this story and you haven't read The Lion King III, READ IT! Or else, you won't get some things! Here's the link to it: .net/s/7754386/1/The_Lion_King_III**

**This is mainly about Malki, Kovu and Kiara's daughter. I came up with this plot for Nzuri (Zazu's daughter), but Kovu and Kiara really needed a spin-off, so this plot is given to Malki! The plot is on the lines with **_**The Little Mermaid**_** as she falls in love with a human prince. Of course, that's all I will say about the plot. But, there's more information about the plot on my page.**

**You'll be happy to know that Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kopa, and Vitani (I don't need to mention Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala. It's obvious that they have huge parts) will have really big parts, especially Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki. And you get to meet Kopa and Vitani's daughter, Ghipe ;) And you'll also meet Kovu's niece, Asili, whose mother is Kovu's biological sister, Jauhar. And yes, you'll see Kovu's biological family in this too! Most of them will come later.**

**Enjoy, everyone! The new chapter should come between tomorrow and Wednesday. Expect 15-20 chapters for this.**

**Ghipe=Sprout**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun rose up to greet another day. Peoponi, the new home for the famous Pride Landers of Pride Rock, sparkled in all its beauty in the sunlight. The waterfall reflected the sun and the flowers' petals reflected. The sunlight reached to the Royal Den. Most of the lions woke up. The first thing King Kovu saw was his beautiful queen, Kiara. He lifted his dark brown-furred head up and gently bumped it to Kiara's golden face.

"Good morning, you." whispered Kovu, lovingly. Kiara moaned.

"Kiara, it's time to wake up," said Kovu.

"No, it isn't." whined Kiara. She laid her side. Right as she did this, a little concerned cub ran to Kiara. She was a beautiful female with light dark-tan fur and green eyes. Another female cub joined her. Her cousin had a long bang that went down to her blue eyes and her fur color was mixed with golden and tan. She had eyeshadows as well.

"Auntie Kiara!" said the first cub, giving her head butts. "You have to lead the pride and get them food!"

"Yeah," whined her cousin. "I'm starving."

Kiara fluttered her eyes and saw the little cubs, looking straight at her. She laughed.

"Okay, you two." said Kiara, playfully. "I'm up!"

"Now, Asili." scorned Kovu's sister, Jauhar. She had her daughter's physical features. "How many times did I tell you not to give head butts to lions?"

"5 times, Mom." said Asili, looking at the ground with shame.

"And Ghipe," said Kovu. "Your mother told you not to do head butts too." Ghipe rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Uncle Kovu." she said, looking down.

"You're Vitani's daughter, alright." chuckled Kovu, rubbing her hair. Ghipe fixed her tan hair, smiling at her uncle, who winked at her.

Kiara laughed. She, then, stretched and yawned.

"It's okay, Jauhar." said Kiara. "I don't mind." She turned around to face her parents, Simba and Nala. Simba is golden-brown and red eyes. His red mane is starting to be gray. Nala is very beautiful with blue eyes and light peach fur. Kiara looks just Nala, but with her father's fur and eyes.

"Good Morning, Daddy and Mommy," said Kiara, embracing them.

"Good morning, Kiara." said Simba, licking her.

"I'm very excited about my Malki, leading us in hunting today." said Nala.

"Me too." said Kiara.

"And after this hunt, she will hunt on her own." added Kovu. "And that's her final requirement of being a queen."

"Hey, where is Malki?" asked Simba. The four looked around. After that, Kovu and Kiara's son, Shuja joined them. Shuja looks just like Kovu with his red eyes and black mane, growing in. But, he has Kiara's fur color.

"Oh, she went outside early in the morning," said Shuja. "She wanted to do some practice with Uncle Kopa, Aunt Vitani, Timon, and Pumbaa." Kiara sighed and shook her head left and right, happily.

"Of course." said Kiara. "That determined girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Malki

**NFTA-Since I'm going to my college tomorrow and pick my classes (30 days until high school graduation ;D), the next chapter will come on Wednesday or Thursday. See y'all then!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Outside of Peoponi, a beautiful, teenage lioness found her prey: A red warthog, eating a bug. She looked just like her mother. She had her red eyes, but her father's dark-brown fur. But, a golden stripe stretched on her back.

"Gotch'a." whispered the lioness. She hid herself in the green grass to stalk the fat warthog. The warthog heard the lioness and turned around. The lioness leapt out, leaving the warthog screaming and running. The two ran as fast as they could. But, then, a golden meerkat started to throw blueberries at the lioness. He had dark stripes, red hair, and brown eyes.

"TAKE THIS!" yelled the meerkat, throwing the blueberries. "AND THAT!" The lioness stopped, flitching from the blueberries.

"HEY!" she yelled, covering her face. "TIMON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" said a lovely, adult lioness, walking to her. "You failed, Malki." She had golden fur and blue eyes.

"I did, Aunt Vitani?" said Malki, sitting down.

"Yes," said Vitani. "Unless a fellow lioness is hurt or you're attacked, you must never stop!"

"But, I was!"

"Yeah, Malki." said Timon, throwing a blueberry up and down, and catching it. "By a meerkat with blueberries." Timon and Pumbaa started to laugh. Malki was immediately hurt.

"Gee, thanks." she said, turning away from the two. Timon and Pumbaa felt bad, instantly.

"Awww, we're sorry, Princess." said Pumbaa. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, right, Timon?"

"Yeah, of course." said Timon. Malki sighed.

"I believe you." she said, sadly. A lion joined Malki. He looked just like Simba, but had his grandfather's fur.

"Aww, what's with the long face, Malki?" asked her uncle, Kopa, sitting next to her.

"We didn't mean to offend you, we really didn't." said Timon, putting his hands on her paw.

"Oh, it's not that, Timon." said Malki. "It's just that I'm so nervous. This is my first time, leading the pride to hunt and I don't want to screw up."

"Oh, don't worry, Malki!" said Vitani. "You did a great job. You killed 2 birds. That's not bad for a start." Malki started to lighten up.

"That's true, Aunt Vitani." Her tail started to sway from left to right.

"And you improved today," added Kopa. "You were fast and graceful. And tough when I 'fought' you. You gave me a scratch." He lifted his paw to show her a tiny scratch.

"And you actually scared me!" laughed Pumbaa. "My heart is still beating fast!"

"Maybe, I will do a good job!" said Malki, getting excited as her smile grew.

"But, you need to work on your focus, though." said Vitani. "Other than that, you'll be ready for your solo hunt soon!"

"Oh, yes, of course!" said Malki, getting confidence. She looked at the sun.

"Well, it's time to see Mother and Bibi to hunt!" said Malki.

"Let's go," said Kopa. "I'm starving!" The 5 left to return to Peoponi.

* * *

Malki saw all of the ladies who have gathered to hunt for breakfast.

"There you are!" said Kiara. The two nuzzled each other. "Next time, tell me when you're going to practice hunting, so we can prepare ourselves better."

"I'm sorry, Mother." said Malki, rolling her red eyes. "I need more practice. More practice means more improvement. More improvement means I get better faster. And more I get better faster means I'll be queen faster." Kiara was speechless.

"Wow, you thought this thoroughly and clearly, eh, Malki?" asked Nala.

"Yup," laughed Malki.

"So, ready to lead, Malki?" said her grandmother, Nuunuu. She was light dark-tan and had green eyes.

"Oh, yes!" said Malki, excited. "I've waited all week for this."

"You're going to do a great job!" said Adilah, her aunt who looked like Nunuu.

"Thanks, Adilah!" said Malki.

"Lead the way!" said Kiara. Malki lead the pride on the hunting fields as Simba, Kovu, Kopa, Shuja, and the other animals wished her luck.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lioness Hunt

Chapter 3

The lionesses got out of Peoponi and into the fields. Malki lead the lionesses.

"Hush, everyone!" whispered Malki. Everyone nodded. Nala, Vitani, and Kiara were behind her. They quietly tipped toe as Malki was looking for her prey. It took them a few minutes. Suddenly, something moved among the grass. Malki, alone, stalked the creature. It turned out that it was only two birds.

"False alarm, ladies!" said Malki, sadly. The girls groaned. The pride continued to go. Finally, they saw a antelope, hopping by.

"Aha!" said Malki. "Follow me." The pride followed her, quiet than ever. Malki ran a little to the antelope.

"Show me your group," Malki whispered to herself. "Come on, go on!" As if the antelope heard her, it jumped away. Malki followed it, and it reunited with its group. Malki slowly walked backwards to her pride with her red eyes locked at the group.

"Get ready, everyone!" she whispered. "And follow me." They tipped toed to the group, slowly. The antelopes, one by one, started to eat.

"Once the last one eats, we'll go for the kill," she instructed. They froze. The last antelope picked up a piece of grass.

"Come on, go! What are you waiting for?" whispered Malki. The antelope ripped the grass off.

"Now! Quietly and quickly!" said Malki. Each of the lionesses snuck behind a antelope and were successfully unnoticeable.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled an antelope who gasped in horror at the sight of the lionesses.

"GO!" screamed Malki. Right before they knew it, the antelopes were killed. 2 of them tried to escape, but Nuunuu and Adilah got them.

"I did it! I did it!" squealed Malki, once their work was done. Everyone gathered to praise Malki.

"I'm so proud of you!" said Kiara, nuzzling her daughter.

"I knew you could do it!" said Nala, also nuzzling her.

"See, I told you I trained her well!" said Vitani.

"I see!" said Nuunuu.


	4. Chapter 4: This Provincial Life

**NFTA-I'm so sorry that I haven't update since Thursday! I was busy these last 2 days. I went out with friends for one of their birthdays. Then, yesterday, I had auditions for my summer stock company and shopping for prom stuff. Then, Lion King was on ABC Family, and I was too tired. But, I started most of this, last night. Enjoy! The handsome prince, who Malki falls in love with, comes in the next chapter. Can I just say that I'm really excited about writing the villain? I just came up with a really good scenario for him and I may use it. If I do use it, all I can say is that you may never see **_**The Lion King 1 & 2 **_**the same way again. ;)**

**Jozi=Pair**

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone gathered to eat their large breakfast. 4 of the bodies were saved for later while the other half was getting eaten. There were 4 groups of the pride and they had one antelope each. Malki, of course, had the biggest one with her family.

"Malki, I'm so proud!" said Simba, swallowing a piece. "This is the best antelope ever!"

"And getting a huge group of them?" said Kovu. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks!" said Malki.

"They're right, you know." said a voice behind her. She turned around to see her childhood friend, Jozi. He is an orphan who joined the pride soon after the Pride Landers moved to Peoponi. He was white with blue eyes and a little older than Malki. His black mane was growing. He dropped a piece of meat.

"You're really an amazing girl." said Jozi, bashfully. "Uhhhh…in general and getting this huge number of antelope.

"Thanks, Jozi!" said Malki, wagging her tail.

"How did you do it?"

"Just brains and good leadership." Jozi laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Makes sense. Runs in the family."

"Today's perfect," thought Jozi. "Right now is perfect! You have a meal for two, Jozi. Just tell her how you feel about her!"

"So, Malki." said Jozi, nervously. "Do you want to share this meat with me?"

"Sure, Jozi!" said Malki. She scooted over. Jozi sat next to her and dropped the meat. Malki looked around and noticed something was…weird. The scene seemed familiar…too familiar. Everybody is eating their meat, Timon and Pumbaa are eating bugs, Kiara is talking about her royal duties, Shuja is laughing with his uncle, Mosi, Ghipe and Asili are fighting over meat, and Vitani and Jauhar are breaking it up.

"Say it now!" thought Jozi as Malki was investigating the scene. He cleared his throat. "Malki, I…"

"Jozi," said Malki, looking concerned. "Have you noticed that we do the _same _thing every day?"

"What?" asked Jozi, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that it's the same routine every day? We wake up, the lionesses hunt, we eat breakfast, _Timon and Pumbaa _are eating bugs, Mother is talking about hunting, Shuja laughs with my uncle, the little ones fight over meat, and my aunts break up their fighting." Jozi cleared his throat.

"I still don't get it."

"But, then after the breakfast, Mother and Daddy go out and protect our land. I get trained for being queen. Then, I play with Ghipe and Asili. And for the rest of the day, we do nothing, but hunting, grooming, defacing, and…just doing nothing."

"Malki," said Jozi. "We're lions! This is our life." Malki sighed and started to pace.

"Yes, but don't you feel like that there's _have to be more _in life? I feel like I don't belong here." Jozi widened his eyes. He can't lose her.

"Malki…" said Jozi, worryingly.

"I know, I know! My place is here. I'm next in line to be queen. I know! But, I know that there's more to this little, provincial life." Jozi sighed.

"How about shaking things up for a starter?" said Jozi, smiling.

"Yeah, but how?" said Malki, thinking. Lucky for her, Timon and Pumbaa were right near her.

"You know what, kid?" said Timon. "We couldn't help, but ears dropping. And you want to _shake _things up?" Malki nodded.

"Well, do you know what we haven't done since you were a cub?"

"What?"

"Bowling for buzzards!" said Timon and Pumbaa at the same time. Malki gasped.

"Yes, I would love to!" said Malki, happily. "Let me ask Daddy." She walked to Kovu, who was talking to Simba.

"Daddy!" said Malki, sitting down. "Timon and Pumbaa want to take me to the desert, so we can play 'Bowling for buzzards'! Can we please go after breakfast?" Timon and Pumbaa joined in.

"Well, I don't know." said Kovu. "You have queen lessons and these two are my majordomos." The three groaned.

"Please, Daddy." argued Malki. "I need a break. Plus, I want to do something different for once!"

"Yeah," said Timon. "And we never had _one _day off within these past few months. Can we please go and have some fun?"

"PLEASEEEEEEE!" begged the three. Kovu smiled.

"Ok, fine, you can go!" said Kovu. The three cheered.

"Thank you, Daddy!" said Kiara. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thank you, Daddy." said Timon, who also kissed him on the cheek. Kovu stared at him, grossed out.

"Never do that again." frowned Kovu.

"Sorry," smiled Timon before he and Pumbaa followed the princess.

"Ahhhh, Timon and Pumbaa." said Simba, watching them. "You learn to love them."

"Yup." said Kovu.

Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa walked past Jozi.

"Oh, Jozi?" asked Malki. "Were you going to tell me something?"

"Oh…well." said Jozi, looking around. "_Just tell her later. During dinner. Below the starry sky_. I'll tell you later."

"Okay," said Malki. "I would invite you, but you're really busy, right?"

"Sadly, yeah."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later." She smiled at Jozi, and lead Timon and Pumbaa.

"Come on, you two!" she whispered. "Before Ghipe and Asili see us."


	5. Chapter 5: Bowling for Buzzards

**NFTA-The next chapter will come out either later tonight or tomorrow. This chapter is, as you can tell, based on the first movie. I also had another similar idea for this, but only it's the three, trying to get "Buried treasure" from the sand and of course, the prince would be buried in the sand. But, I'm doing this version to be more true to the movie. The quote, "Another less human to worry about." is from **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Finally, we're in the desert!" sighed Malki. It took 10 minutes to get them to the nearest desert. It was scorching hot.

"I say," said Timon, exhausted. "I'm beat."

"Timon," grumbled Pumbaa. "You were on me this whole time!"

"Oops!" said Timon, sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"So, guys." said Malki. "Are you sure that there are buzzards and slash or vultures here?"

"Of course," said Timon. "We're in the desert, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't see them anywhere!" said Malki, looking around.

"Oh, wait!" gasped Pumbaa. "I see some."

"Hey, me too!" said Malki. "Good job, Pumbaa." The three snuck to the group of buzzards.

"You two can go first," whispered Malki. "Since this was your idea!" Before she knew it, the two chased the buzzards.

"YEE HAW!" yelled Timon. The buzzards began to flew away, scared. The two started to attack them.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT!" yelled Timon and Pumbaa. Malki laughed.

"Nice job, guys!" she yelled.

"Thanks, Princess." trotted Pumbaa. "It's your turn!" The three searched for another group until they found one, who were trying to eat a dead animal. Malki slowly approached them and began to scream and run.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YAH!" screamed Malki. She threatened to claw them. She laughed. She looked down to see the dead sparrow.

"Ewwww." said Malki, backing away from it.

* * *

This went on all morning. The three friends got easily tired and found a nice, cool water puddle.

"Thanks, Timon and Pumbaa for taking me!" said Malki, splashing the water on her face.

"No prob, Malki." said Timon once he drank some cool water.

"We should take the cubs and Shuja here soon to play Bowling with Buzzards!" said Malki.

"Yeah!" agreed Pumbaa. "They'll love it! It'll be so fun, teaching the kids."

"It'll be like old times." said Timon, washing his face. Malki turned and saw another group.

"Hey, look what I found!" said a buzzer.

"Ewww, is he dead or alive?" asked another one.

"Hey, guys," whispered Malki. "Look." Timon and Pumbaa turned around and gasped.

"Bonus round!" she finished.

"Kid, you hit the jackpot!" said Timon, rubbing her head.

"This time, let's all do this at the same time!" said Malki.

"Ready, everyone?" asked Pumbaa.

"Set." said Timon.

"GO!" charged Malki. The three ran and attacked the buzzards.

"That never gets old!" laughed Timon once they were done, attacking them. Pumbaa looked down and saw a strange creature, unconscious on the ground. It looked like it was tied up and its mouth was covered with a green bandana.

"Hey, guys!" said Pumbaa. "I think it's still alive!" Malki gasped, looking at the creature.

"Ewww!" said Timon. He approached it. "Now, what do we have here?" He sniffed at it and screamed."IT'S A HUMAN!" said Timon. He leaned on the human's stomach to feel his heart beat to see if it's alive and gasped. "AND IT'S STILL ALIVE!" He jumped on Pumbaa. "RUN, EVERYONE!"

"But, Timon." said Malki. "It's helpless. Look at…" Malki noticed something. Is it a boy or a girl? She slowly walked to the human and took off the bandana to uncover the mystery. She gasped and stare at it with awe and wonder. The human was a male. Malki may be a lioness, but she never saw _anything _more handsome in her life.

"What?" asked Timon.

"It's a male." said Malki in awe.

"Great! Even worse than a girl!" groaned Timon.

"Haven't you seen anything more handsome in your entire life?" said Malki, studying his handsome face. She stroke his hair. "And it has black hair! Like a lion!" Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and laughed.

"_Haven't you seen anything more handsome in your entire life_?" said Timon, rolling on the sand, laughing. "Darling, YOU! CAN! NOT! BE! SERIOUS!"

"I am!" said Malki. She paused and looked at him. "We need to help the poor human." Timon and Pumbaa stopped laughing and gasped.

"Malki, are you nuts?" said Pumbaa. "Humans kill animals!"

"Yeah," said Timon. "Once he's awake, he'll kill us, even though we helped him! Because humans are…_eeeeevvvvil_!" Malki studied him.

"He looks unarmed to me." said Malki. "And look at him! He's all tied up! If we don't help him, he'll die! In fact, why are we just stand…"

"Great!" humped Timon, crossing his arms. "Another less human to worry about."

"Guys," scolded Malki. "If you helped my grandfather, a lion that _eats _your kind, you can help a human!" Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay, fine!" groaned Timon and Pumbaa.

"YAY!" said Malki, following them. "Thank you!"

Pumbaa picked up the handsome human and took him to the shade.


	6. Chapter 6: Part of your World

**Jalil=Grand, noble**

* * *

Chapter 6

The first thing that Prince Jalil felt was a splash of cool water. His senses came back. He flew his blue eyes open. At first, he was blinded by the bright sun, but his vision became clearer and saw a lioness, a meerkat, and a warthog.

"He's okay!" gasped Malki. Jalil screamed and crawled to the body of a palm tree.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other in confusion and Malki widened her eyes.

"No, no, no!" she said, slowly approaching him. "Why would I eat you?" Jalil was there, frozen in fear.

"Humans don't understand animals, Malki." said Pumbaa.

"Hmmm…" thought Malki out loud, looking down. "There must be another way to communicate to him." Then, she gasped with an idea. Malki walked to him while Jalil whimpered. She rubbed her head to his head and purred.

"You…" said Jalil, shocked. "Are not…attacking me?" Malki stopped and nodded. Jalil gasped.

"You…understand me?" Malki once again nodded and gasped.

"Timon, give him the rope!" said Malki. Timon gave him the rope.

"You three…saved me?" The three nodded.

"Oh my!" said Jalil, giddily. He threw his arms to Malki. "Thank you, thank you!" Malki blushed at the hug and yet was curious. Was this a sign of affectionate for humans? He picked Timon up and embraced the two in a group hug.

"Thank you!" said Jalil.

"YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" cried Timon. He slowly put Timon back in the sand and ran to the pool of water.

"He's not…hurting us?" gasped Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, he CHOKED ME!" said Timon, putting his hand on his neck.

"But, out of affectionate." said Pumbaa, studying him. Jalil looked at himself in the pool. His black skin was sunburned. His white pants, blue shirt, and red vest were ripped, and his shoes were gone. Jalil sighed.

"How will my family find me?" he said out loud. He then grabbed some cool water and drank it. Malki sat next to him.

"I have a ball tonight at my kingdom!" explained Jalil to Malki, putting his hand on her back. "For my birthday. I'm going to be king soon. And I need this ball to find my queen." Mali perked up.

"Did he say that he's finding a queen?" she thought. "He's single?"

"But, no." continued Jalil. "This evil wizard, who has been torturing my family and my kingdom before my great-grandfather was born, is trying to take my kingdom away from us. So, today, he has kidnapped me to this desert, tied me up with his black magic, and left me here to die!" Malki gasped and rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"But, the kingdom is not the only thing I'm worried about. He vowed if I succeeded to escape and go to the ball, he will take my queen! And I can't lose her. Unless I can't stand her." They chuckled. "Then, he can keep her." His smile went away. "Yeah. I don't want to lose my love…or bring anyone in danger. I mean, having _him _for a king is bad enough. But, for a husband?" He shuttered. Jalil started to pet Malki. She smiled at him. Not only did the petting felt wonderful, but she never felt like this in her entire life.

"You know," said Jalil, rubbing her ears. "If you were a human, I would take you as my queen, no doubt." She gasped. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Jalil!" yelled a voice. Jalil turned around, and saw his mother and a few soldiers. They had a black limousine with them.

"Mother!" yelled Jalil. He ran to her and hugged her. She was beautiful and wore a purple, African dress.

"Oh, my little boy!" she said in a middle-age voice. "Where were…" Then, she saw a love-stricken Malki and screamed.

"A LIONESS!" she screamed, backing away.

"No, Mother!" said Jalil, putting his hands on the queen's shoulders. "_She _saved me!" The queen was confused.

"A lioness?" she said, in shock. Then, she spotted Timon and Pumbaa. "Did _they _save you, too?" Timon and Pumbaa gave her big, heroic grins.

"Yup!" he chuckled. The queen petted Malki, and kissed Timon and Pumbaa.

"Thank you, you three!" she said. Then, she looked at her golden watch, and gasped.

"Oh my!" she said. "Jalil, you need to go back to the castle for preparations!" Jalil turned around.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked. The three shook their heads. Jalil laughed.

"Okay, then!" he said. He petted Timon and Pumbaa, and kissed Malki.

"I'll never forget you!" he said to them, entering the limousine. "Thank you!" The limousine left the desert.

"Wow," said Malki, love stricken.

"So, speaking of going back to the castle," said Timon, stretching. "Let's go home."

"Okay," said Malki, in a love sick voice.

"Sounds good to me!" said Pumbaa. The three went, but Malki could not stop thinking of him.

She sang in her mind, "_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. And I could be part of your world. I don't know when. I don't know how. But, I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Some day, I'll be part of your world_."


	7. Chapter 7: I love him!

Chapter 7

Timon, Pumbaa, and Malki finally arrived back to Peoponi. And just in time for lunch too.

"So, where were you, sis?" asked Shuja.

"I was bowling with buzzards with Timon and Pumbaa." said Malki, nervously. She was nervous about everyone knowing about Jalil.

"Bowling with Buzzards?" gasped Shuja. "You shouldn't have let me come! Why didn't you invite me?" Malki gulped.

"Well, I…"

"Oh!" said Shuja, thinking he knew the answer why. "I get it! You three didn't go bowling, did you?"

"We did," said Malki. "At first. But, then…" She immediately stopped talking.

"What did you do?" asked Shuja, suspiciously.

"MALKI!" said a worried voice. She turned around to see an upset Kopa, Nala, Simba, Kovu, and Kiara.

"Yes, Mother?" grumbled Malki. She knew Timon and Pumbaa blabbed it out.

"You were with a HUMAN?" said Kiara, furiously.

"Mother," said Malki, defending herself. "He was going to die! He was all tied up. An evil wizard kidnapped him and left him for dead." Binadamu and Nuunuu, Kovu's parents, joined.

"Malki, tell me this isn't true!" said Nunuu, hugging her.

"Malki," said Kovu. "How did you know that?"

"The prince told me, Daddy." said Malki. "He was so kind to us! He didn't attack or anything. _In fact_, the human was scared of me at first!"

"So, he liked you?" asked Nala, puzzled.

"Yes!" said Malki, happily. "He was stroking me and told me that he would marry me if I was a human. Then, he placed his lips on me. I don't know why. And he was so handsome."

"Listen, kid." said Kopa, smiling. "It was wonderful that you saved a living creature, even if it was dangerous."

"But, what you did was stupid!" said Simba. "You risked your life. What if he did attack you? His pride could have killed you."

"Actually, Grandpa…" started Malki.

"The pride was kind to you too?" said Binadamu.

"Yup!" said Malki. "Oh, and his mother was so beautiful. And she was so sweet, and…"

"Malki," said Kovu. "We don't want you to see him again!" Malki gasped. No! She had to see him again!

"Daddy!" cried Malki. "You can't do this! I _love _him!"

"Honey," said Kiara. "You have known him for an hour!"

"Mom!" said Malki. "You and Daddy knew each other for like 2 or 3 days and you guys fell in love!" There was silence.

"We're done here." said Kovu. He and the adults walked away. With tears coming down, Malki ran to the den.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" yelled Malki, spotting Timon and Pumbaa on the way. The two looked at each other with confused looks as she ran away.

"We were excited!" said Timon. "It's not our faults!"

* * *

A very sad Ghipe and Asili found their aunt at the den, crying.

"Auntie Malki." said Ghipe, nudging at her face. "Are you okay?" Malki rolled on her side.

"No, kids." said Malki. "I'm not."

"I heard you saw a prince!" said Ghipe, excitedly. Malki rolled back and smiled.

"Yes, I did." she said.

"And a human one too?" asked Asili. Malki nodded.

"WOW!" the two said, excitedly.

"You mean that you two don't care that he's a man?"

"NO!" said Ghipe. "He sounds like a good guy. And he's like the human princes I hear from fairy tales from Rafiki."

"So, Auntie Malki?" asked Asili. "Was he handsome?"

"Oh, Asili. He was! His face was beautiful. And he had black hair like a lot of lions here. And gorgeous blue eyes. Blue as the ocean."

"Did he kiss you?" asked Ghipe. Malki was confused.

"How do humans kiss?" asked Malki.

"You know," said Ghipe. The two cubs puckered their lips and made kissing noises. Malki gasped and sat right up.

"YES!" she said, happily. "He did!" The cubs gasped, happily.

"HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU!" the two said, excitedly.

"You really think so?" asked Malki.

"Yes!" said Asili. "Kisses are a big thing in human fairy tales. Like princes kiss their love to awake them from eternal sleep."

"And princesses kiss their frog princes to turn them back to humans!" chimed in Ghipe.

"And most importantly," said Asili. "They kiss after getting married!"

"Wow!" said Malki, spinning around. "He loves me!"

"Malki," said Asili. "You need to go to him!"

"But, how?" asked Malki. "Daddy said that I can't see him again. Plus, how am I going to find Prince Jalil?"

"Number one, run away!" said Asili.

"And number two, get Rafiki!" said Ghipe. Malki looked at the entrance in worry.

"But, if I run away, I'll never see you again!" said Malki.

"No!" said Ghipe. "You will visit us." Malki smiled.

"Okay, then. That settles it. I'm going to get my prince." said Malki.

"YAY!" cheered the girls. They hugged their aunt.

"I'm going to miss you, Malki." said Asili. "But, I know it'll be worth it!"

"I'll miss you, three too." said Malki. "But, I promise I'll visit you three! And Mother and Daddy."

"We won't tell them, will we, Ghipe?" said Asili.

"Nope," beamed Ghipe. Malki, ignoring a big knot in her stomach, started to leave the den when Jozi entered it.

"Malki," said Jozi, worryingly. "I heard you were with a human."

"Yes, Jozi." said Malki. "And it was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I'm in love with him." Jozi froze in horror. She's in love?

"Malki!" said Jozi. "He's a _man_. You're a _lion_."

"Yeah, so?" argued Malki.

"So." continued Jozi. "Two different creatures can't be together! It defies nature."

"I've been taught that love can conquer anything."

"Malki, that's a lie."

"Well, what do you know about love?" Jozi took a second to think.

"It can be heartbreaking if someone you love doesn't love you back."

"The prince does love her!" said Asili. "The prince kissed her in the way he does in human fairytales that Rafiki tells us." Jozi paused. He does really love her!

"He does love you, doesn't he?" he said, defeated.

"Yes, Jozi." said Malki, warmly. "That's why I'm going to Rafiki's and tell him to turn me into a human too!" Jozi gasped.

"But, Malki!" he said. "Then, I'll never see you again!"

"I will, Jozi. I will visit you." She nuzzled him. "You're always going to be my best friend, no matter what."

"DO IT NOW!" thought Jozi.

"Malki, I…" said Jozi in a nervous tone. Malki looked at him with excitement and happiness. Jozi knew that she truly loved the human. And if she will be happy with this prince, then there's where she should go.

"…won't tell anyone." he said, heartbroken. Malki gasped, happily.

"Thank you, Jozi." said Malki. She licked him. "I'll miss you so much." She ran out. Ghipe and Asili knew about Jozi's feelings, and were very confused.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Ghipe.

"Because I love her!" said Jozi with tears forming out of her eyes.

* * *

Malki successfully snuck out of the Royal Den without getting caught, and found Timon and Pumbaa, eating lunch.

"Come on, you two!" said Malki.

"What? Where are we going?" asked Timon.

"To Rafiki's. For a little chat." said Malki, leading them.

"Well, we're bored." said Pumbaa, getting up. "Sooooo, okay."


	8. Chapter 8: The Transformation

**NFTA-I'm so sorry that it took so long! I have been so tired this week, so it took too much energy to do Chapter 8. Here it is, finally! The Rafiki wishes part is from the TLK TV show, **_**Timon and Pumbaa**_**. And Timon and Pumbaa's designs are based on a fan art picture. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"WHAT?" snapped Rafiki at his new home right outside of Peoponi. "You crazy, girl?"

He hit her in the head with his staff.

"That's what I said!" said Timon.

"Ow!" yelled Malki, rubbing her head. "That hurt!"

"Common sense can hurt, can't it?" said Rafiki with a mischievous grin on his face. Malki sighed. Being rude won't help her convince him to turn her to a human.

"Please, Rafiki!" begged Malki. "I love him. Take this…as my Rafiki wish." She battered her ruby red eyes. Rafiki sighed and put his hand on her back.

"Malki," he said. "Your place is here _in the Circle of Life_. With your family! You're destined to the next queen."

"Rafiki," sighed Malki. "There's more to life. Being a lion is…limited."

"So, you're doing this for freedom, _not _true love?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow and putting his hand on his hip.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" said Malki. "I was just saying that to argue your point."

"Oh." he said. He went to a table, working on something.

"I really love Jalil, Rafiki!" said Malki. "He was so sweet and kind. And very respectful to us and his mother. I've never felt this way."

Rafiki was silent as he stirred a blue potion.

"Jalil was so wonderful!" she said, thinking about him. "And I know we're meant to be. It's fate." He was still silent. Malki started to feel less hopeful.

"Not even as my Rafiki wish?" she asked, sadly. A Rafiki wish is one wish Rafiki grants to animals who really want something.

"Have you ever loved someone?" asked Pumbaa. Unlike Timon, he was moved by Malki's love for Jalil, so he's trying to help her. Rafiki stopped and sighed.

"Yes," he said, sadly. "I have." He looked at the three. "I was in love with the most beautiful bamboo. Golden fur, emerald green eyes, and beautiful hair."

"What happened?" asked Malki.

"We were betrothed to be married, but then, the night before our wedding, my _own _brother stole her away from me." He let a tear drip out of his eye.

"Wow, that's really sad." sniffed Malki. Rafiki nodded.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you." cried Pumbaa, drying his eyes with a tail.

"I hadn't seen them since that night." said Rafiki.

"But, did you use your magic?" asked Timon. "I mean, cast a spell, POOF, and she's _yours_ again!"

"Timon," said Rafiki, "if you truly love someone, you set them free. And she chose my brother." He turned to Malki. "Child, I would grant your wish. But, who will take your place?"

"You're serious, right?" said Timon. "Shuja!"

"Rafiki, what would you give to be with your love, again?" said Malki. "Please. I love Jalil." Rafiki sat down and think.

"Fine," said Rafiki. He smiled. "I will help you get your prince." Malki gasped and screamed. Pumbaa celebrated too. Timon stood there in shock.

"Oh, THANK YOU!" said Malki, hugging him tightly.

"What?" snapped Timon. "Kovu, _your father, the king, and our boss_, is going to kill us! I can imagine it now. 'Hey, Kovu. Yeah, we were taking your daughter to Rafiki's, WHERE HE'S TURNING HER INTO A HUMAN!'"

"Oh, please, Timon!" begged Malki. "You have to let me go with this!"

"Do you know anything about true love?" frowned Pumbaa. Rafiki picked up Timon.

"You _will _not tell the king…or else!" threatened Rafiki, putting his face near his.

"I can't believe you're going through with this, Rafiki!" groaned Timon.

* * *

Malki sat down on a podium, where she will transform into a human.

"Now, Rafiki," she said, nervously. "I'm not selling my soul to you, aren't I? Or this won't ware off at midnight, will it? Ghipe and Asili tell me about your fairytales." Rafiki chuckled.

"Malki," said Rafiki, finishing the potion. "If the potion resulted in any of those things, I wouldn't agree to do this."

"Ok," she said, sighing with relief.

"And I just finished the potion," said Rafiki, picking up the potion. "And I did add a little more stuff for your ball gown."

"You're the greatest, Rafiki." said Malki.

"Now, drink the potion." said Rafiki. "I'll cast a spell your carriage for your trip." Malki nodded and picked the potion. She removed the plug from the veil and sniffed it and flinched. It was very strong and almost made her threw up.

"Go on." encouraged Timon, kindly. She drank it in one gulp.

"EWWWW! EWW! EW!" she screamed, gently putting the veil on the platform. "That was the most…" Suddenly, light started to surround her.

"What?" she asked as she started to levitate. The last thing she heard as the light blinded her was Rafiki's laughter. She could only see her changes. Her back was forced to straighten out. Her tail started to go into her body. After that, she looked at her four paws. Her claws grew in her paws and were replaced by fingernails. Her fingers separated and grew. By magic, her thumbs appeared. She started to feel her face as she felt new ears, a nose, and lips. She felt her fur disappear. She shivered because of her missing, warm fur. She looked down and saw her brown fur being replaced by brown skin. She felt something growing on her head. She felt it. It felt like hair. She looked down and saw something glimmer. But, before she figured what it was, the light disappeared and fell on the wooden platform.

"Oooooof!" she yelled as she banged her knees on the platform.

"Stand up, stand up, Malki!" said Rafiki. "And don't worry, you can walk. I added that in the potion." Malki stood up. Pumbaa and Timon gasped.

"Malki…" said Pumbaa, smitten. "You look beautiful."

"I…I do?" asked Malki, excitedly. She looked down and saw her dress. It was beautiful. It was strapless with a sandy yellow color with jewels. She even had shoes to match!

"Take a look at the pond, doll face." said Timon. Malki walked to the river.

"Wow, I'm actually walking!" she said, happily. "This is cool." She looked at the pond and gasped! She was so beautiful! Her hair was long and wavy. Her face was so thin, along with her body. She had black skin.

"Wow," she whispered. Then, she heard a neigh. Malki turned around and saw a yellow, round coach and horses.

"Oh, wow!" she yelled and ran to them.

"Rafiki, this is…amazing!" she said, touching the door.

"I'm glad, Princess." said Rafiki. He opened the door and helped Malki in. "Remember, if things don't work out, just let me know. And I'll change ya back!"

"Good luck, Malki." sniffed Pumbaa with his watering eyes.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, Pumbaa!" said Rafiki, taking out two potions. The two gasped.

"Oh no, we aren't." said Timon, crossing his arms. "We are not."

"Do you want to help your godson's sister, or not?" said Rafiki, waving the veil left and right.

"Please, Timon." said Pumbaa, shaking him. "For true love!" Timon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine!" said Timon, swiping the veil. The two drank it, spit it out, and turned into humans. Timon wore mustard-color, 17th century clothing and looked very mouse-like. He kept his red, short hair and brown eyes. Timon ran to the pond.

"Hey, good-looking." said Timon, putting his hands on his coat, which had brown stripes.

"Ehhh…" said Malki.

Pumbaa looked at his new self at the pond. Pumbaa was fat and had long black hair. He wore a red coat and shirt, and black pants, and black boots.

"Looking spiffy, Pumbaa." said Timon.

"Thanks, Timon. Not bad, yourself!" Rafiki then pushed the two in the coach and slammed the door.

"Okay, it's time to go." he said. Malki moved to a window seat.

"Thank you, Rafiki!" said Malki.

"My pleasure, Princess. Good luck." He waved at her as the coachman started the carriage.


	9. Chapter 9: Angaza

**NFTA-Hey, guys! So, I want to let all of you know that THERE WON'T BE ANY NEW CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK. Next week, I have final exams on Monday-Thursday and then, Prom on Friday. **

**Honestly, I'm really worried how long this story will take to complete. I'm guessing until mid-June. I have rehearsals for my summer stock play and physical therapy to prepare for my spinal surgery this July. Additionally, I'm desperately trying to do a NYC trip. So, it will be a busy summer. I'm trying my best to finish this ASAP though.**

**Because a) the chapter when Jalil and Malki are reunited is going to be a long chapter, b) I have to begin studying for finals tomorrow, c) the ball is at night, and it's still daytime in the kingdom, d) and it's 8:06pm right now, I'm making a chapter of Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa's reaction to Jalil's kingdom. I'm sorry that it's rushed at the end. I'm also really sorry about another brief hiatus! Blame my school for having a "For seniors to get exempted for an exam, you need an A on the class all year" rule. Enjoy, and see y'all on the 27****th****. And a warning, I might do another 2-3-day hiatus a week later for graduation. I'm so sorry about this! Like I said, I'm trying my best to finish this ASAP! And enjoy the present day references! :D The kingdom is a mix of NYC & "Far, Far Away" from the **_**Shrek **_**movies.**

**Angaza=To look at**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?" groaned Timon.

"Nope!" said Malki, looking at the window.

A few minutes came by.

"Are we there now?" asked Pumbaa.

"No," groaned Malki.

And another…

"No!"

And another…

"NO!"

But, then ten minutes later…

"Are we there now?" asked Pumbaa and Timon at the same time. Malki opened her mouth to speak, and then gasped. Not far, she saw a beautiful city.

"YES!" she said, happily. The two looked at her window and saw the city.

"Princess," said the coachman, "welcome to Angaza!"

A few minutes later, they were there. Angaza was a modern city. It had big towers, along with small or medium size buildings. The small and medium buildings were beautiful with topaz-colored bricks with red-bamboo roofs. The tallest buildings were silver. There were plenty of grass and beautiful flowers. In the town square, there was a clock tower and right near the clock, was the beautiful silver castle where Jalil live.

"Wow," said Malki with her head out of the window. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen! Who knew that humans _actually live here_?" Timon whistled.

"I say," he said. "Fancy!"

"I could live here forever!" said Pumbaa. "Look at all the restaurants!"

"And look!" said Malki, pointing at a dress shop. "This must be where girls get clothes! The dresses are oh so beautiful."

"And look at all the ladies!" growled Timon as two attractive women walked back the coach. "EY LADIES!" The two ladies turned around. Timon did the wolf-whistle at them. The women looked at each other, laughed snootily, and walked away with their heads up.

"I think they like me!" said Timon, proudly. Malki and Pumbaa didn't answer because they knew they were laughing at him. The coach stopped and the coachman opened the door. He helped Malki out. They were in front of the beautiful, silver castle.

"Wow," whispered Malki. Then, she gasped and looked at the clock.

"Oh no! It's only 3:30! The ball doesn't begin until 6."

"Sooo, what do we say we walk around?" asked Timon, nudging his elbow at her.

"Yeah!" said Malki, excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Wait," said Pumbaa, catching his breath. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to look around the kingdom!" said Malki. She grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" They were very fascinated by the kingdom. They went to the museum of the kingdom, the gardens, and the stores. Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa were also very fascinated by the technologies that are known to humans, "cell phones", "laptops", and the "iPad".

"We really need to get these at the kingdom!" said Malki, playing a game called "Angry Birds".

"Hey, may I have a turn?" asked Pumbaa. Malki looked at the clock, and gasped.

"It's 5:50! We have to go!" said Malki. The three ran out of the store, right away.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ball

**NFTA-Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry that I'm a day-late. I got tired yesterday, doing the stoy. **

**So, my finals are over (HALLELUIAH!) And I just had prom! It was AMAZING! :)  
**

**My dress is hanging on my closet door and my nails are still done.**

**I have some good news: There is a possibility that I'm going to write another Lion King story! I watched _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ 2 weeks ago on YouTube and the plot gave me a great idea for the story. Sorry to say this, but it works better for Zazu and Amira than Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara, so if I DO do this story, it will be about Zazu and Amira. But, don't worry Kovu will have a small part in it, and Kiara, Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa might be in it, as well. I'm not going to say anything since I'm uncertain if I'm doing it, but what I can only say is that it takes place shortly BEFORE**_** The Lion King III**_**, so Malki, Shuja, and the chicks won't be in it. If I DO do the story, I will not do it AFTER THIS. I'm going to wait 1 or 2 stories to do the Zazu/Amira story. And I do not know if I will write a Simba story after the Zazu one, but I should to be fair. I mean, a medium-sized character having 2 stories while the leads get 1? Stupid. But, I don't know. So, I haven't green light it yet. I'm going to have a HUGE, BUSY summer coming up with theatre, graduation, NYC (MAYBE), college-preparing, and my spinal fusion, so I may not have time. I don't know. I will decide by the last chapter, but it's a huge possibility. **

**And speaking of last chapter, we have 3-6 more chapters left. In this chapter, Malki and Jalil meet again! But, danger lurks in every corner for them…**

* * *

Chapter 10

The three ran in the castle just in time. Suddenly, Malki bumped into something and fell over. She looked up to see that she bumped into a maiden lined up to see Jalil.

"Hey, watch it!" said the lovely maiden with dark skin and a ginger-colored dress.

"Hey, doll!" said Timon, angrily. "Can you see it was an accident?" The maiden sighed.

"Sorry, sir." she said, before turning away.

"Yeah, you should be!" said Timon. "This is the future quee…"

"Timon, just stop it!" said Malki, dusting herself off.

"Are you okay, Princess?" asked Pumbaa. She nodded.

"And presenting Princess Aida of Hindo…" said an announcer. She saw a princess and an escort, walking out of the room.

"Hey, Pumbaa." whispered Malki. "Can you check how many princesses are there?" He nodded and tip-toed to the door and leaned his head out. He saw three thrones: one for the King, another for the Queen, and he saw Jalil on the third one. He saw 10 maidens, circling them. Pumbaa, with a panicked look, came back to them.

"There's ten of them, Malki." he said in a worried look. "Plus, the girl that just walked in."

"Oh, man!" whispered Malki. "We have to have me stand out, somehow." Timon looked around the room.

"Fancy," he said. Malki looked around. It was beautiful. It had a lavender, floral wallpaper and white towards the bottom and ceiling. The top of the walls had different flags of the continents of the world.

"Yup," she whispered.

* * *

Little do the Royal Family know that he was watching them from the balcony in the throne room. His blue eyes were geared at the beautiful maidens, who hope to be the bride of the future king of Angaza. He also hope that one of them will be the Prince's wife. The wizard thought of how wonderful to steal Jalil's bride and how wooed she would be to marry a powerful sorcerer.

"After all," thought the wizard, looking at the maidens. "I do need a beautiful queen on my arm once I take over the kingdom!" The wizard shifted his eyes at Prince Jalil.

"Oh, dear boy, my time is coming!" he sneered, quietly. "You may have _miraculously_ won the last round. Well, just wait and see!"

* * *

Then, Malki widened her red eyes when a portrait caught her eye. She walked to it and chuckled. It was Jalil as a little boy with his parents! He had a white shirt and shorts with a red vest. He was holding a wooden horse. Little Jalil was on the lap of his mother. She had a gorgeous, light blue dress with many pearl, colorful necklaces and a tiara. His father was next to him. The King was very handsome. He had a moustache and looked just like Jalil. He had a red, regal shirt with a gold crown.

"How cute!" she giggled.

"Come on, it's your turn, next!" beckoned Pumbaa. Malki ran.

"And presenting Ferchia Cassw, a citizen of Angaza." said the announcer. Ferchia with her ginger-colored dress walked with her father.

"I'll be your escort, Malki." said Pumbaa, offering his arm.

"Thanks, Pumbaa." said Malki, accepting it. The Royal Subject sarcastically cleared his throat.

"And what are you three doing?" he snootily asked.

"What does it look like?" asked Timon. "She's seeing Prince Jar-Jar."

"Jalil." said the subject. He took out his scroll. "And what's your name, miss?"

"Malki." said Malki, politely.

"Hmmm…" said the subject, checking the scroll. "Sorry, I don't see your name."

"WHAT?" yelled Timon. "What do you mean…" Then, he mocked the subject…"_I don't see your name._"

"Excuse me?" asked the Queen in a concerned tone, walking to them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, your Highness!" said Malki.

* * *

"So, any girls that catch your fancy?" asked the king. Jalil looked at the girls, who were curtsying at him.

"Well, they are all beautiful." said Jalil, looking at them. He looked at his mother, talking to a young girl.

"Dad, who's Mother talking to?" asked Jali, trying to see Malki. The King shrugged.

* * *

The wizard can't stop looking at the beautiful girl at the entrance, talking to the Queen.

"Who is she?" he asked to himself, "She's so beautiful. She will be the Prince's choice, no doubt about it. Which I hope." He evilly chuckled.

* * *

"Eustace," said the Queen. "it seems like we have one more maiden. She came all away from her kingdom to see Jalil. We can't turn her down."

"Okay then," said the King. The Royal Subject sighed & grumbled to himself.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness," he said, uncheerfully, "Princess Milky of Pepperoni." Malki glared at him as she and Pumbaa walked to see the Prince.

"_Malki of Peoponi_, buddy." corrected Timon, sarcastically.

"Whatever." said the Royal Subject.

"Malki better fire you when she becomes queen." said Timon, walking away. Malki looked around to see many of the citizens and royals, staring at her. Malki's heart started to beat fast as she approached Jalil. Jalil definitely focused his attention on Malki as she walked closer to him.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life!" he thought.

"Good evening, your Highness," said Malki, curtsying to him.

"Hello to you, too." said Jalil, smitten. "May I have this dance?" He offered his hand. She gasped.

"Don't freak, don't freak!" she thought.

"Sure!" said Malki, nervously. She let go off Pumbaa's hand, who was very excited, and grabbed Jalil's hand as he lead her to the ball floor. She felt the other maidens/princesses' jealous eyes, watching her. But, she didn't care. Her prince is in love with her, and that's all what matters.

"I knew she would be the one!" said the Wizard, evilly. "Now, it will be more fun and inspiring to get her." He chuckled, evilly again.

"Jalil," whispered Malki as she faced him. "I don't know how to dance."

"You don't?" he asked, surprised. She shook her head. He, in return, smiled compassionally at the princess.

"Just follow my lead." He put her hand on his back and took her other hand. Suddenly, beautiful, classical music started to play. Jalil turned left. Malki did the same thing. They danced in a circle.

"There!" he said, happily. "You're doing the waltz." She looked down on her feet and gasped happily.

"I am!"

"It's funny how we're still waltzing in the 21st century. I know a lot of royalties are still doing it, but it's so weird. My mom is stuck in the 14th century." He smirked.

"How?" asked Malki.

"The waltz, the customs and traditions, and she makes me call her 'Mother'." She giggled. Timon and Pumbaa sighed, happily.

"Look at her. Dancing with the Prince." said Timon.

"And he loves her back!" said Pumbaa after swallowing meat that he's eating.

"I told myself I won't cry." said Timon, getting choked up. "Don't cry, don't cry." Pumbaa rolled his eyes and patted his back.

"Ah." said a chef. "Enjoying it?"

"Wha…" said Pumbaa before catching on. "Oh yes! This….ehhhhh…is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten! What is it?"

"Roasted warthog!"

* * *

Rafiki watched Malki from his magical leaf.

"Everything is great!" smiled Rafiki. "She's doing pretty well! And he likes her too! They'll be married in no time." He sighed and left the leaf.

"But…Simba…Nala…Kiara…and Kovu." he sighed. "What am I going to say to them when I tell them that she's a human now." He smirked. "_What are they going to do _when I tell them that I turned their daughter, granddaughter, and the next ruler of their pride a human?" He put his hand on his neck and gulped, thinking of the consequences.

Then, a horrible wind blew.

"What is it, Mufasa and Sarabi?" he asked. Rafiki ran to the left and gasped when he saw the wizard from the leaf.

"I don't care about the promise! I have to warn Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu!" decided the worried Rafiki, grabbing his staff.


	11. Chapter 11: Spilling the Beans

Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Ghipe and Asili watched from the Royal Den as everyone, frantically, were looking for the princess and Timon and Pumbaa.

"Remember, Ghipe." whispered Asili. "Whatever they do, DON'T tell what happened to Malki."

"Obviously." rudely whispered Ghipe, watching everyone, running around. "We promised her."

"Didn't have to be rude." Asili rolled her eyes.

"The sun has almost set!" said Kiara in a panic. "Where could she be?"

"Don't worry, kid." said Kovu. "I promise you. We'll find her." He nuzzled her. "And Timon and Pumbaa."

"The three aren't at the bug spot." reported Kopa with Jauhar and Nunuu.

"Nor the waterhole." said Shuja with Binadamu and Khalfani.

"We searched at the hill, the forest, and the corpses of Scar and Zira." reported Mosi with Adilah. Adilah groaned.

"Oh, I hope nothing happened to them." worryingly said Adilah.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Kovu.

"But, we also looked for them at the waterfall and outside of Peoponi. How could they be fine?" said Khalfani.

"Rafiki!" gasped Kiara. "He can use a magic spell to track the three!"

"There's no use!" said Simba, walking to them with Nala and Vitani. "We went to Rafiki's tree. He wasn't there, nor Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa."

"He's gone too?" snapped Kopa. The three sadly nodded.

"How can this be happening?" asked Nala. "How can these four disappear out of nowhere?"

"Wait!" gasped Vitani.

"What?" asked Nunuu. "What is it?"

"There are _three _lions we hadn't asked yet." said Vitani. "And they are Josi, Ghipe, and Asili.

"But, Josi is looking for her with a search party." said Kiara. "And how can two cubs be useful in searching for _three…four _pride members?"

"Well, any information can be helpful, even if it's an 'I don't know'." said Simba. "Let's ask them."

* * *

Ghipe giggled.

"Isn't it obvious that Aunt Malki, and Timon and Pumbaa, are with the prince?" asked Ghipe.

"Seriously, yes." said Asili. "Especially Uncle Kovu & Aunt Kiara fought with her about Prince Jalil." Asili walked to the entrance of the den, and gasped. Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and those who were with them were coming.

"They're coming!" said Asili. "Whatever you do…"

"_Don't tell them_, I know!" said Ghipe. Paw steps were approaching more and more.

"So, Ghipe." said Asili. "That's why zebras have stripes!" The adults, right away, entered the room. But, Ghipe was confused by what her cousin just said.

"Asili," asked Ghipe. "What are you…"

"OH, HI MOM!" said Asili. Jauhar smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, girls!" said Jauhar. "I see that you're teaching your cousin?"

"Yup!" said Asili. "Next, I'm teaching her why snakes have no legs!"

"Well, we shouldn't interrupting." said Jauhar. "But, we need to ask you a question."

"Ask her!" said Ghipe. "She's the smartest-yest cubs ever!"

"Okay," said Simba. "Do you know where your aunt, Malki and Timon and Pumbaa went?" The girls got nervous.

"On second thought," said Ghipe. "She's _not that _smart!"

"Hey!" said Asili. Then, she turned to the adults. "Sorry to say, but no! I don't know where they are." she finished, with a huge smile on her face.

"Asili, you're lying." said Jauhar.

"No, I'm not!" argued Asili with her huge grin.

"Ummm…yeah, you are." said Jauhar. "You have a huge grin when you're lying. And you two are definitely hiding something." Silence filled the room for 2 seconds.

"Well, we know where they are, but we're not telling you!" argued Ghipe.

"GHIPE!" said Asili. "You promised not to tell where she is!"

"Yeah, but we never agreed to promise not to say we know where they are!"

"Girls!" said Kiara. "We've been searching all day for them! Tell where they are NOW!" Ghipe gave her a big, mischievous smile.

"Uh, uh, uh!" she said, shaking her head no. "Mommy taught me to never to break a promise!"

"And I taught you to never tie a lie," said Vitani. "And you broke that!"

"And here's a new lesson, Ghipe," said Kopa. "Sometimes, you have to break a promise if someone is in danger or doing something stupid."

"Well, they're not doing anything stupid." argued Ghipe.

"Yes, but they could be in horrible danger." said Simba.

"But, they're not in danger!"

"Ghipe," said Binadamu. "Outside of home is a dangerous place."

"But, she's not in danger."

"Okay, kids." said Kovu. "Enough fooling around. Tell us where they are now. We have 2 mice."

"Mice?" interrupted Ghipe with a gasp. Mice are one of her favorite food.

"Ghipe, don't!" begged Asili.

"So, if you tell Uncle Kovu where your cousin is, he'll give you a mouse!" said Kovu.

"Aaaaaah!" said Ghipe. "Fine! You win!"

"NO!" yelled Asili.

"Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa are…" began Ghipe. Asili covered her mouth with her paw.

"NO!" the adults yelled. Before Simba picked up Asili, Josi walked in the den.

"HEY, LOOK! THERE'S JOSI!" yelled Asili, in hopes of distracting them. They turned around to find an awkward Josi.

"Uhhhhhh…hi, guys!" said Josi.

"JOSI, DON'T TELL THEM WHERE MALKI IS!" yelled Ghipe. "THEY ALMOST HAD ME!"

"GHIPE!" yelled Josi and Asili. An angry Kovu walked to him.

"SHE'S SAYING THAT ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?" screamed Kovu. Josi was never been so terrified in his life.

"I'm sorry…sire…" said Josi, nervously as he trembled. "I…also…promised her…that I wouldn't tell you guys."

"BUT, YOU'RE HER AGE!" yelled Kiara. "You know the right thing! Tell us now or you're banished from Peoponi for good!" Josi gulped. He can't get banished. He would be alone in this dangerous world. Plus, there's a chance that he'll never see her again. But, he wants _her _to be happy. And if he tells them where she is, her chances of love will be destroyed!

"Well, we're waiting!" said Simba. Josi was panicking. What will it be? His chances of seeing her or her happiness?

"MALKI, TIMON, AND PUMBAA WENT TO THAT HUMAN PRINCE'S KINGDOM TO SEE HIM!" blurted Josi.

"JOSI!" yelled the girls as the adults gasped.

"Of course!" yelled Kovu. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Honestly!" smirked Asili. "Wasn't it obvious?" Asili cowered as the adults glared at her.

"Not a word from both of you!" said Jauhar. "You two are grounded!"

"As for you," said Kovu to Josi. "You are not banished, but you are punished for putting us in all of this trouble." Josi sighed.

"Yes, sir."

"No wonder why they are not near Peoponi!" said Kiara. "They must be a hundred miles from here!" She gasped. "They could be lost!"

"No," realized Nala. "Rafiki must be with them!" Rafiki then ran to them.

"No, I am not!" he said. "I'm here!"

"Rafiki," said Kiara. "Our daughter, Timon, and Pumbaa ran away to see some prince! They must be lost!" Rafiki gulped.

"No, they're there."

"HEY! How do you know that?" asked Shuja.

"Rafiki, what did you do?" growled Nunuu. Her teeth made Rafiki trembled. Until he broke down, crying.

"I'M SORRY, YOUR MAJESTIES!" he sobbed in Kiara's leg. "YOUR DAUGHTER LOVES THAT PRINCE SO MUCH THAT I TURNED HER INTO A HUMAN, SO SHE CAN BE WITH HIM!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed the adults.

"COOL!" said the cubs.

"LISTEIN!" yelled Rafiki to the growling lions. "I viewed from my magical leaf that the two are in love with each other. But, now, an evil, powerful wizard loves her too!"

"No!" gasped Kiara. "You're not serious!"

"We must go to them before it's too late!" said Rafiki. "I'll use my emergency transportation spell on us at my tree! You, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Kopa, Shuja, Vitanti, Binadamu, and Nunuu, come with me!"

"If anything happens to my daughter," said Kovu. "We'll spare your life, but you WILL pay!"

"Jauhar, babysit!" yelled Kopa, before running out of the cave with the others. "And be sure to give them no desserts and have them go to bed early." The cubs groaned.

"Yes, Kopa!" said Jauhar.

"And I'm coming with you!" said Josi to Kopa. "I'm not letting anything happen to her!" Kopa nodded and he joined them.


	12. Chapter 12: If Only

**NFTA-Hey, guys! So, this or the next chapter will be my last chapter until Sunday. Tomorrow, I'm graduating high school (WHAT, WHAT? :D) And on Saturday, I'm having a family party. This chapter will be a little short, so I might do the next chapter today, where we'll fully meet the wizard.**

**Okay, guys! Originally, this was the chapter where we meet the villain. But, yesterday, I discovered this incredible song, "If Only" from the Broadway version of **_**The **__**Little Mermaid**_**, and right now, I'm obsessed with it! Just now, it hit me: Putting this song in this chapter! I was literally freaking out when I checked the lyrics to see it how close this is to the story, and it is! So, here's the song and the chapter! I guarantee that this is one of the best chapters I'll make **_**ever**_**! All of you are going to love it! Heck, you even see a sensitive Timon ;)**

**I would love to make another fan fiction and put this song in **_**Royal Engagement **_**with Zazu, Amira, Nzuri, and Haki: after a) Nzuri agrees to marry Katili, b) when Haki leaves Birdistan to get help, c) Amira says to Zazu that she didn't love him right now and d) Zazu cries over that. But, then I'll have to rewrite the lyrics and I'm horrible at songwriting. Yes, I'll have to rewrite **_**a small amount **_**of "If Only" here, but it's only a **_**tiny **_**amount. Suppose I did a "If Only" fan fiction for **_**Royal Engagement**_**, I would have to rewrite **_**everything**_**. So, I can't do it. :(  
**

**Enjoy, guys! You will love it! I'm sorry if the new lyrics doesn't rhyme. And if I don't post another chapter today, see y'all on Sunday! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Timon has waited outside of a bathroom for 3 minutes.

"Are you done NOW?" hollered Timon.

"No, not yet!" yelled Pumbaa. Timon looked at a wall clock.

"It has been 3 minutes, already!" reported Timon. "How much of your own kind had you eaten?"

"Hey!" argued Pumbaa. "Number one, HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT HUMANS EAT WARTHOGS? Number 2, that was my 2nd one!"

Timon groaned. A man next to Timon waited behind him.

"Sorry, pal." said Timon, patting his shoulder. "This will take awhile."

"No prob." said the man. "Man, I feel happy for that girl, who was waltzing with the prince. He likes her." Timon quickly turned his head around to him.

"Where are they now?" he asked. "Are they still at the ballroom?" The man shook his man. Timon gasped.

"Where are they now?" he panically asked. "_We_'re supposed to watch her!"

"Hate to tell you this, but I don't know!" said the man. "I left the room as His Highness began to take her somewhere." He screamed in panic as he sank down to his knees.

"Wow, calm down, sir." said the man, kindly as he put his hand on Timon's shoulder. "It's not like she's in huge danger or anything!"

* * *

Malki and Jalil sat in his wooden gazebo at the small courtyard.

"This is so beautiful!" said Malki. "These flowers and this…in…whatever we're in.""A gazebo, you mean?" asked Jalil, giggling.

"Yeah." she said. "Where did you get these things?"

"Well, this gazebo was my parents' wedding gift," explained Jalil. "And the royal gardeners planted these flowers."

"Wait, you humans plant flowers?" she asked, shocked. Then, Malki gasped when she saw Jalil's confused face. She sounded stupid!

"Ummm…I mean…you have people to plant flowers _for you_?" she asked, awkwardly. She put some of her hair behind her ear and looked away as she did this.

"…Yeah…" said Jalil, confused about what just happened. Malki finally put her eyes back at Jalil, who was thinking.

"I'm so sorry if that sounded stupid." said Malki, about to cry.

"No, it's okay! That was actually cute." said Jalil, still in deep thought. "You're just nervous, right?"

"Exactly!" jumped Malki, before noticing she jumped and sat back down.

"There's something familiar about you." said Jalil.

"There is?" She became excited and hoped that he would see the light.

"When I look at your eyes and notice your bubbly personality, you remind me of _something_. I just can't take put my finger on it."

"Well, what about my escorts?" asked Malki. Surely, the appearance of Timon and Pumbaa would make Jalil recognize the three!

"Yeah," he said. "They do also look really familiar." She nodded.

"Think ab…." Malki started to say. She reached for his hand, then…

"Jalil!" called a voice. It was Jalil's mother. Jalil groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Give me one second. I'll be right back!" said Jalil, patting her hand and getting up. "Oh, want a drink?"

"Sure!" said Malki. Jalil walked away.

Malki sighed, sitting in the gazebo. He was so close of realizing who she truly is.

"And when he recognizes me," Malki thought aloud. "I can tell him _anything_. No hiding! And he will truly love me, and we'll live happily ever after."

* * *

*****SCRIPT FORM*****

_ITALIZED=SINGING_

Not-italized=Speaking

**MALKI (SITTING ON THE BENCH IN THE GAZEBO, PLAYING WITH HER HAIR):**

_If only you could know/_

_The things I long to only I could tell you/_

_What I wish I could convey/_

_It's in my every glance/_

_My heart's an open book/_

_You'd see it all at once/_

_If only you would look._

_If only you could glimpse/  
_

_ The feeling that I feel/  
_

_If only you would notice/  
_

_What I'm dying to reveal.  
_

_The dreams I can't declare/  
_

_The needs I can't deny/  
_

_You'd understand them all/  
_

_If only you would try._

_All my secrets, you would learn them/_

_All my longings, you'd return them/_

_Then the silence would be broken/_

_Not a word would need be spoken..._

**JALIL (As his mother speaks about him to her friends):**

_What is it about her that's/_

_So wonderfully and possibly familiar?_

_Why do I feel dizzy in a way/_

_I've only felt but once before?_

_How come when she looks at me/_

_It seems like time stops moving/_

_Almost like the way it did/_

_This morning at the desert?_

_But, it can't be…_

**MALKI:**

_If only ears were true/_

_If only for a while..._

**JALIL (WALKING AWAY AFTER TALKING TO HIS MOTHER AND HER FRIENDS):**

_She can not be her._

**MALKI:**

_If only you would notice/_

_Who I truly am._

**JALIL:**

_She can't be that lioness._

**MALKI:**

_I guess you never will/_

_I guess it doesn't show._

_But if I never find a way/_

_To tell you so/_

_Oh, what I would give/_

_If only you could know..._

***Timon and Pumbaa go to the ball room.***

**Timon:**

It took you long enough!

**Pumbaa (rolls his eyes):**

For the hundredth time, sorry!

***Timon gasps when he sees the number of maidens.***

**Timon:**

Look, Pumbaa!

**Pumbaa (trying to look):**

What?

**Timon:**

Look how many girls are there! Surely, Malki will not get chosen!

**Pumbaa:**

But, she was!

**Timon:**

Yeah, so far! And Malki must be sounding crazy right now! **(sounds high-pitched to be like Malki) **"Oh yeah, I'm the lioness that saved your life…my grandfather is the Lion King…I hang out with a meerkat and a warthog." Yeah, don't tell me that doesn't sound crazy!

**Pumbaa (realizes):**

Oh!

**Timon: **_If only I knew how/I'd make him see the light/If only it were up to me/This all would turn out right._

**Pumbaa: **_And if I only could/I'd tell you what I'd do. I'd simply wave my hand and make your dreams come true._

**Both: **_And wouldn't that surprise you/If you only knew?_

**Kovu (running to Rafiki's tree with the others):**

_How could she just suddenly/Completely disappear into thin air?_

**Kiara: **_Without telling us, where she has gone!/I wish we would have cared!_

*****Jalil, getting drinks/Malki is still at the gazebo, looking at the stars/Timon and Pumbaa are looking for Malki/Kiara, Kovu, and the others are at the tree as these following lyrics are sung*****

**Jalil: **_Who is she?_

**Kovu/Kiara and Simba/Nala: **_If only you'd come back/I'll change my ways._

**Malki: **_But time keeps racing forward/And our moment's almost past._

**Kovu/Kiara and Simba/Nala: **

_I'll try to understand._

**Malki: **

_It has to happen now._

**Timon/Pumbaa: **

_I'd give my life up/_

_To make it happen._

**Kovu: **

_I'd give my timber low/ _

_I should have started listening/_

_To you long ago._

**Jalil: **_How I wish that girl would/_

_Have been this lioness!_

**Malki: **_I need to tell him or he needs to love me/_

_Or I will have to go._

**Jalil: **_If only..._

**Malki, Timon/Pumbaa, AND Kovu/Kiara and Simba/Nala:**

_Oh, what I would give/If only you could know…_

**Jalil: **_And at the ball, what will accumb?_

_Maybe I'll find my true love._

_But, I'll loose her..._

**Malki: **_If only..._

**Timon/Pumbaa: **_If only..._

**Kovu/Kiara and Simba/Nala: **_If only..._


	13. Chapter 13: Hirizi

**NFTA-I am SO sorry that it took almost a week to update!**

**Sunday-I forgot that my family was going to lunch with my grandpa and my uncle. And I was too tired to update.**

**Monday-I had an doctor check-up in the morning that made me so tired for the rest of the day.**

**Tuesday-Started 98% of it, but **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**and **_**Glee Project **_**are back, so I watched them for the rest of the night.**

**We are now in the climax of the story. We have 2-5 more chapters yet. Almost done! I will be done with this by Saturday or next week. I'm trying to finish before play rehearsals begin in 2 weeks. But, I might go away to NYC on Tuesday (one day) for my graduation gift and 3-hour physical therapy sessions begin next week. So, there will be bumps on the way.**

**Oh, PLEASE ANSWER THIS: ****I also do not know if Malki should end up with Jalil or Josi. Do you guys want to see her with Jalil or Josi? **

**The next chapter will be either later today or tomorrow.**

**Hirizi=Charm, amulet**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Well, wasn't that beautiful?" hissed a voice behind Malki. "Like you." Malki snapped out of her thoughts. Being startled, she gasped and turned around. Standing before her was a middle-aged man with a magical staff. He had a light green, striped armor. He was white skin with black hair.

"Well, thank you." said Malki, politely as she stood up. "Who are you?"

"The question is…_Who are you?_" asked the man.

"I am Princess Malki." she responded, approaching him. "Who…"

"Aaaaah. You're the Prince's fiancé?" Malki blushed as she giggled.

"Well…I hope so."

"Oh, you will be. You're the most beautiful girl of all of those girls. And may I just add the _spunkiest _out of them?" he said, coming closer and sharply eyeing her. She giggled.

"You're too kind." But suddenly, something didn't feel right. Something about him was so familiar. He felt dangerous.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Malki, nervously. He chuckled.

"You're new here, aren't you, darling?" Malki nodded.

"Then, I shouldn't be telling you who I am," he said, walking away from her and waving his staff up and down to his hand.

"Why?" she asked, annoyed. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a bride myself," he said, facing away from her.

"Ok, I really know him," she thought.

"Why here?" she asked. "Can't you see that Jalil is searching for one too? ONLY him!" The man chuckled.

"_Cute_, _funny, clearless_, spunky, _and_ beautiful." said the man, facing her. "You're quite the package, aren't you?"

"I guess." she shrugged. "What are you doing?" He stared at her and said nothing to her for a few seconds.

"You love the prince, don't you?" asked the stranger, approaching her.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of Jalil, where is he?" she thought, looking at the door.

"Now, why do you want to marry a prince…" He grabbed her. "…when a beautiful girl like you can marry an _all-powerful _sorcerer and be on the arm of one of the most powerful men in the world?" He made an engagement ring with a staff. Malki gasped in horror.

"YOU!" she yelled, backing away. "YOU'RE THAT WIZARD WHO TRIED TO KILL JALIL IN THE DESERT THIS MORNING!" The wizard laughed.

"How right you are, my dear!" he sneered. "And he might have told you that I'm going to _steal HIS _bride away from him as my first act of revenge."

"Yes, he did!" said Malki, getting back in the gazebo. "I will NEVER marry you!"

"Ah, but there's one problem!" said the wizard, showing her his staff. "With my staff, I can whisk you away to my tower or make you in love with me. And you, my lovely bride- to-be, have NO powers whatsoever!" Malki tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her down. The wizard chuckled and put his face near hers.

"And apparently, no defensive skills!" he said. Suddenly, a door was thrown opened.

"MALKI, NO!" yelled Jalil. He threw down the cups and took out his sword that he was holding in his pocket all evening.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, HIRIZI!" yelled Jalil. "LET HER GO!" The wizard chuckled and wrapped her with his arm.

"You're quite lucky, young prince." he said, firmly holding her. He looked at her. "She's quite a beauty, and a character. She will the perfect queen and wife for me!"

"Dream on!" said Malki.

"PRINCESS!" yelled a voice. The three looked at the door and saw Timon and Pumbaa. Timon tried to punch Hirizi's face, but Hirizi shocked him with a bolt. Timon yelled and fell down.

"TIMON!" gasped Malki and Pumbaa. Pumbaa ran to Timon.

"Are you ok?" asked Pumbaa.

"Just in shock," said Timon, rubbing his head. "No pun intended."

"Awww, isn't that cute?" said Hirizi as he tried to fight Malki, who was wiggling her way. "The little princess's servants are trying to save her!" Then, he heard a roar. The five turned around and gasped. They saw Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Kopa, Shuja, Vitanti, Binadamu, Josi, and Nunuu, growling at the wizard. Rafiki was leading them. Hirizi, both confused and startled, accidentally let Malki go. She ran to Jalil.

"Mom? Daddy? Grandpa…" asked Malki, furious. As this female human were calling the lions these names, Jalil and Hirizi looked at each other with confusion.

"Malki?" asked Jalil, freaked out. "What's going on? You're calling these lions names and…Mom and Daddy?"

"I….I…" started to say Malki.

"How could you do this to us?" asked Kiara, hurt.

"…Can understand you?" asked Malki, surprised.

"Yes!" said Rafiki. "When I transformed you to a human, I kept your native tongue."

"YOU!" said Malki, pushing him gently and started to cry. "How could you? You promised not to get them!"

"He didn't tell them." said Josi, nervously. "_I _did." She gasped.

"You? Why? You're my best friend!"

"Your mother threatened banishment if I didn't say anything." She sighed.

"I understand. But, what are_ all of you _doing here?" Hirizi put a spell on himself, so he could understand them.

"Rafiki told us about this wizard!" said Kovu, who started to look at him. "Who's trying to marry you."

"How do you know that?" asked Hirizi. "And tell me now!"

"Ok!" yelled Jalil. "What's going on here?" He faced Malki. "Who are you? And your subjects?" he yelled, furious. "Something is going on here! You were talking to me as if you didn't know anything about being a human! And now, you're talking to animals!" He faced Timon and Pumbaa.

"And you two look so familiar! Tell me who you are now!" Malki fought her tears as she told Rafiki, "Change us back. So, he can know the truth."

"Change us back?" asked Jalil. "What are you…" Before he knew it, Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa started to glow and levitate.

"Don't freak out!" said Malki. Before Jalil knew it, the animals that saved his life in the morning replaced the beautiful princess and her subjects. He started to hyperventilate.

"You…you….you…" said Jalil, shaking. "…are those animals that saved my life this morning!"

"I was trying to…" started to Malki.

"I can't understand you." said Jalil, calming down. "You're a lioness now." Rafiki said something to Malki, which was not understandable and went to Jalil. He sprinkled something on Jalil.

"Understand now, boy?" asked Rafiki, ending with a laugh. Jalil was about to scream, then stopped himself.

"Yes, I do...bamboo." said Jalil.

"I can't believe that I have fallen in love with an _animal_." said Hirizi, disgusted.

"Surprised, aren't you?" asked Simba, approaching him. "Get away from my granddaughter."

"Hmmmm…" thought Hirizi out loud to Simba. "I don't know if I will. I can turn her back into a human for myself." Jalil jumped in front of Malki, who was growling at the wizard.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." said Jalil.

"So, you still love her, don't you?" asked Hirizi, wickedly. Jalil looked at her.

"I know it's weird, but yes. I do." said Halil, petting her. Malki smiled, excitedly. She looked at Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, who looked very excited. The lions, however, were the opposite.

"Funny." said Hirizi. "I'm attracted to her as a human, as well." Kovu and Kiara ran next to their daughter and growled.

"Over our dead bodies." said Kovu.

"Hmmm…" said Hirizi. "That's not a bad idea." Hirizi pushed Jalil. Jalil fell into the grass. Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki ran to his aid. When he got down, they heard a zapping noise. The four looked and gasped. Hirizi and the lions were gone!


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving the Castle

**NFTA-Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated the last 3 days! Turns out we saw Godspell at NYC on Thursday. It was a last second thing. It was INCREDIBLE! :D And I even met the cast after the show. The lead was Corbin Bleu from High School Musical and he's the SWEETEST guy! He was so gracious and got excited when I told him how I loved High School Musical. And he winked at me :D The whole cast was awesome too! In fact, one of the actresses threw me something at the show. She was so sweet too! The show might end on the 24****th**** because of the low ticket sales. Go and see it! You won't regret it. They're performing at the Tony's at 8 on CBS tonight, so go and watch them! **

**Friday was my old babysitter/neighbor's wedding, so I didn't update. Plus, I was so tired. I was also out all day yesterday and was too tired to do anything.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Oh my gosh! They're gone!" gasped Pumbaa.

"NO!" yelled Jalil, running where Hirizi was. "She's gone!"

"And Simba, and Nala, and Kiara, and Kovu!" panicked Timon.

"Don't worry, we'll follow them!" said Rafiki. He did a chant and then, shook his staff. Nothing happened.

"Hmmm…" said Rafiki, trying to keep calm. "Maybe I did it wrong." He did the chant as he shook his staff. Still nothing. He tried again, and again, and again.

"Forget it." said Jalil, stopping Rafiki. "Your magic wand thing is broken." Rafiki hit him with it.

"OW!" yelled Jalil, rubbing his head. "Man, you love hitting people with this, don't you?"

"It's a staff, your Highness," corrected Rafiki, politely, with one finger in the air. "And it's not broken. It's just out of magic."

"Okay." said Timon. "So, how do we get more?"

"We need to wait for an hour. Then, it'll work again." Jalil put his hand on his forehead to think.

"Okay," whispered Jalil. "We have to go to Hirizi's tower."

"WHAT?" snapped Timon. "Are you nuts? We're going to DIE!" The three looked at Timon.

"I can't believe you!" said Jalil. "Malki, your princess, is in trouble and you're only thinking of your life!" Timon bit his lip in guilt.

"If you're in trouble, don't even call _me _for help." Jalil ran inside and beckoned them. Pumbaa and Rafiki looked at him.

"I will help you if you need it," said Pumbaa. "But, he's right."

"Plus, your old friend, Simba, who you raised and his daughter are in trouble, too." said Rafiki before hitting him. Timon rubbed his head.

"You're…right." said Timon in unbelief, putting his hand on his face. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Guys, what are you waiting for?" asked Jalil, peeking at the door. "Come on!" The three ran before Jalil stopped.

"Wait, we can't leave from the ballroom!" said Jalil. "My mom and dad will freak out if I tell them that I'm going to Hirizi's. Plus, there are the girls and people will freak if they see wild animals, running in the castle."

"Do you even know where he lives?" asked Rafiki.

"No. That's why I'm trying to find a map."

"Hey, there's a map." said Pumbaa, pointing at the map by the door. Jalil turned around to look at the map.

"YES!" said Jalil. "It even has the tower." He grabbed the map and ran back outside.

"It will take an hour to get there, but we can do it! Wait a second." Jalil walked back in.

* * *

A few minutes later, he came back outside with knives and an axe.

"Ok," said Jalil. "I had to crawl under the tables to get knives for the warthog and meerkat. Thankfully, there is a fake knight right near the door, but the axe is real. These are your weapons." He gave Timon and Pumbaa the knives.

"I'll hang on to the axe for now." said Jalil. He took out the map and studied it. "Ok, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15: Stoned Walls

Chapter 15

The lions found themselves in a small room. It was stoned-wall and was surrounded by wizardry objects.

"Where are we?" asked Kiara.

"I'm cramped!" whined Vitani.

Malki looked at window. She saw a view of Angaza, which looks far away, but easily walk able.

"Wait, if Angaza is there," thought Malki. "That means…" She looked down the window. It was a huge drop.

"Guys!" said Malki. "We are at Hirizi's tower. But, Prince Jalil's kingdom is walkabl…" Suddenly, the room flashed. Hirizi appeared. The lions started to growl and were about to pounced.

"Don't worry." said Josi, blocking Malki from Hirizi. "I'll protect you. He will not go near you."

But, Hirizi shot something at everyone's paws. They were stuck on the ground.

"Hey, I'm stuck!" cried Nala.

"Me too!" said Bindamu. "What's going on?"

"Awwww, isn't that cute?" taunted Hirizi to Jozi. "The little lion loves the little lioness." Jozi growled at him harder.

"Yes, I do." growled Jozi. Malki widened her eyes in shock, then smirked.

"What are you talking about, Josi?" asked Malki, giggling. She thought he was joking.

"Seriously," said Josi. "I do love you. That's why I told your parents about you, running away. So, I can see you, again." Malki was speechless.

"Wow, I need to progress this," said Malki, shocked.

"Too bad that he'll never hear your answer." said Hirizi, backing away from them.

"What do you mean?" asked Malki. Hirizi said a chant and pointed his staff at Malki. Magic zapped at her.

"MALKI!" yelled the lions. But, Malki was turned back to a human. Her feet were free, as well.

"What…" she started to ask, looking at herself. "…was that for?" Then, Hirizi used his magic to have Malki come to him.

"Hey, let me go!" she fought. Josi and Nunuu pulled her skirt to have her stop moving. But, the magic was too powerful and she found herself in his arms.

"LET ME GO, YOU CREEPY…" yelled Malki, desperately trying to break free. But, Hirizi used her magic again to mute her.

"Oh, if we were not stuck," said Kiara. "We would…" Kiara stopped as Hirizi started to chant.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Simba. "Stop…"

ZAP! A blinding light surrounded the room. Malki rested on his shoulder to protect herself from the light. The light went away and Malki, who was still mute, looked and screamed in horror. The lions were turned to stone!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she mouthed. Hirizi let her go and Malki wept over the bodies.

"Mom! Daddy!" she mouthed through hot tears. "Grandpa, Grandma! All of you!" Hirizi smirked and unmuted her.

"I AM SO SORRY!" she wept, hugging her father. Malki quickly faced her family's murderer and growled.

"You monster…" she growled. Hirizi smirked. Malki, losing hope, broke down once again.

"LET THEM GO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" she begged. "They have nothing to do with this! I'd do anything."

"Anything?" said Hirizi, raising an eyebrow. Malki immediately looked up. He was up to something.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily. Hirizi said a chant and zapped magic at her.

"Look at the mirror." said Hirizi. Malki walked to the mirror. She found herself, wearing a beautiful, shimmery wedding dress, a veil, gloves, and a pearl necklace.

"No," gasped Malki. She turned around. "Never!"

"Well, what about your beloved family and your lover?" asked Hirizi with a big smile on his face. "Do you want them back? Do you truly love them?" Malki looked at Hirizi.

"Please, there has to be another way!" begged Malki.

"Sorry, Malki." said Hirizi. "You either serve as my gorgeous queen after I take over Angaza or your precious family will be statues FOREVER!" There was quietness as Malki thought about this.

"Let me think about it." she said, turning away from Hirizi. Hirizi smirked.

"Thankfully, I'm a generous man." said Hirizi, grabbing an hourglass. "I will give you one hour to decide." He flipped the hourglass and started to leave.

"Hopefully, it's a yes," he said, as he closed the wooden door. "It would be an honor to someone with such beauty on my arm."

Malki heard him close the door and saw him locked the door. Malki lay on the floor and sobbed. What is she going to do? There's no way she can marry that snake and be his wife for all eternity, but she can't let her family be _statues _for all eternity. She looked at her lifeless family and crawled to them.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." she sobbed. "This is all my fault!" Malki walked to the window and looked at the view.

"Jalil must think I'm a freak," she sobbed, out loud. "He must be kissing a much prettier, normal girl right now. He must be telling everyone about me and how weird I was." She cried and put her head down the window.

"But, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki are not here." she said after awhile as she looked at the statues. "Maybe they're with Jalil, trying to rescue me." Then, she turned around and looked at a table. There was a spell book open!

"I wonder…" she thought.


	16. Chapter 16: Are We There Yet?

**NFTA-So, guys. We have 3 more chapters left. *sad face* This will be expected to be done tomorrow or sometime in the weekend. 2 things:**

**1) This is the shortest chapter ever. But, you gotta admit it's cute. Next chapter will be REALLY good and you will learn some things about Hirizi like...OOPS! Not gonna spoil it ;)**

**2) I know that I added iPads. Since the TLK franchise has no specific time point, plus the TV series (early/mid 90s) had modern technology, hotels, cruise ships etc., I'm making it in the present time.**

**Good things are coming!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Are we there YET?" asked Timon, crawling on the sand. Jalil groaned.

"For the fifth time, no!" snapped Jalil.

"How much longer?"

"We snuck out of the kingdom 10 minutes ago and we are in the desert right now," said Jalil.

"So, we're going to be walking…eh, crawling for a while?" Jalil nodded, and Timon groaned.

"What if we get lost?" asked Pumbaa.

"Don't worry," said Jalil. "I have the iPad we bought from the traveler. We're going in the right direction. We'll be fine."

"I have to get this iPad." said Rafiki, carrying the axe. "It will be useful. You humans have good magic."

"Magic?" chuckled Jalil. "It's technology."

"Technology?" asked the three.

"Yeah, it's uhhhhh…what you make or use to survive…or to entertain yourselves."

"Ohhhhh." said the three. Jalil sighed.

"It's hope it's not too late." thought Jalil. "Just hang on, Malki. I'm coming."


	17. Chapter 17: Reversing the Spell

Chapter 17

"How to turn things to stone," read Malki out loud from Hirizi's book. "If they say how to do spells, they must say how to REDO the spells." Malki flipped from the book and finally found, "How to undo spells."

"AHA!" she said. "To undo a spell, just say it backwards! Well, that's easy!" She spun around and saw her family. She flipped back and forth, and found the stone spell. She widened her eyes in frustration. The words are in some, bizarre language that Malki has never heard of!

"Oh my gosh!" said Malki. "Ok, I will try." She cleared her throat and pointed at the statues.

"Dgnehbmel polk…" she slurred. Malki finally said the spell and put her hand out to the statues. Nothing happened.

"Oh, I must be pointing at them!" she said aloud. "Dgnehbmel polk…" Malki pointed at the statues. Nothing happened.

"Great," she sighed. She plummeted on the wooden floor. "What now?"

"You need a training wand!" said a squeaky voice. Malki jumped up and looked around.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

"BE QUIET!" squeaked another voice. "Do you want Hirizi to hear you?" She looked down and saw four mice at her shoes. They were white, brown, black, and gray mice.

"Wow!" she said. She went back down to see them. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Dear," squeaked the white one with her paws on Malki's fingers. "Don't thank us. We don't want you to have the same fate as us."

"What?" she asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We _were _his wives," said the gray one. Malki gasped.

"You mean Hirizi had 4 other wives?" she said in shock. The black one scoffed.

"There are more around this lair," she said. "50 statues to be exact. And I'm not talking about your family." Malki was stunned.

"And when we're old and lose our beauty or if he's sick or bored of us, or if we make him angry in serious matters, ZAP!" said the white one.

"So, when I'm old or if I annoy him…" said Malki. She moved her hands in opposite ways and whispered "Pow!"

"Bingo!" said the brown mouse.

"But, he's middle-aged. How can I be his 55th wife?" They started to laugh.

"Middle-aged?" said the white one. "You are new, child."

"What?" said Malki, frustrated. "I don't get it!"

"He's 189 years old!" said the gray mouse.

"189?" gasped Malki.

"Listen to me carefully," said the brown mouse. "The staff he's holding is his life force. Many years ago, he was scared of dying. This is one of the reason why he did magic: to find a way of living forever. So, he tried to find a spell to live forever. He read that to live forever, he must put a spell with a crystal and a few other items. And he did found the items. When he was close to dying, he found the crystal and the spell was complete. So if you break the crystal, he will die, and all spells of his will be reversed!"

"Including the freedom of my family!"

"But, first." said the black mouse. "Set your family free."

"Oh, yes." said Malki, getting up. "That's right. I need to find a wand. Where is it?"

"We don't know." said the white mouse. "The training wands are useless now to him. Search everywhere." Malki nodded.

"Oh by the way," said the gray mouse. "You may be his 55th wife. That's a major milestone. And I'm not surprised why you are his 55th wife. You're the prettiest girl that I've ever seen!"

Malki giggled.

"Thank you, ma'm!" she said, searching the drawers.

"And you're a lioness too?" said the black mouse. "You must be one special girl…eeer…lioness. Whatever you are." Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Minutes passed and Malki looked every nook and cranny in the room for a training wand, with the help of the mice. She groaned. She sat down, crying.

"Where can it be?" she sobbed.

"He must have thrown the wand away," said the brown mice, nuzzling her finger with her head.

"No." she cried. "He must have apprentices."

"Not for a while." said the white mouse, struggling to go on her lap.

"But, still!" said Malki. "There must be one!" Then, she noticed a loosen wood.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked aloud. Malki crawled to the wood, lifted it up, and gasped. There was a brown wand!

"Don't scream!" Malki said to herself. She grabbed the wand, shaking.

"Yes! Yes!" she jumped.

"Hurry!" said the brown mouse, looking at the hourglass. "You have a minute left!" Malki gasped and grabbed the book. "Dgnehbmel polk…" she said in a fast, but clear tone, pointing the wand at her. The wand zapped at the statues.

"Please work!" she prayed with her hands clasped together. "Please!" Her eyes lit up as the lions returned to their color. She clasped her hand to her mouth and screamed.

"…it, right now!" finished Simba. The lions froze in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Kopa, looking around. "I feel like we froze or something."

"YOU GUYS!" she screamed, hugging Kovu and Kiara.

"Malki?" asked Kovu. "Is that…you?"

"Daddy," said Malki, petting their heads. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"We'll talk later!" said Kiara in a mad voice. "Just change yourself, so we can go home." Malki widened her eyes. Does that mean that she can't be with Jalil?

"What?" she whispered. Suddenly, a door flew open.

"Mal…" said Hirizi in a classy voice. "It's time…" He noticed the lions and gasped.

"YOU CHEEKY, LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled. He zapped the lions unconscious as they pounced.

"NO!" said Malki. "Not again!" She ran to attack him, but he choked Malki once she got near him.

"I don't know why," purred Hirizi, flirtausely. "But, I admire your determination."

"Give me your…" said Malki.

"FREEZE!" yelled a voice. The two turned around and saw Jalil, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki.

"Let her go!" yelled Jalil. Hirizi pushed Malki free and chuckled.

"Well, isn't this a motley crew?" smirked Hirizi. "A bamboo, a warthog, a meerkat, and a soon-to-be deceased prince." Jalil swing his axe at him, but Hirizi blocked that with his staff.

"RAFIKI!" yelled Pumbaa. "YOUR STAFF!"

"AIM FOR HIS CRYSTAL!" yelled Malki. "HIT IT!" Hirizi, knowing that Malki knew the secret of the crystal, kicked Rafiki so hard that he was send flying and was knocked, unconscious. He kicked Jalil and Jalil fell down the stairs. Hirizi was laughing, but winced when he felt paint on his legs. He saw Timon and Pumbaa, trying to cut him with the knives.

"How cute!" he smirked. "Trying to stab me with a butter knife!" As Hirizi tried to aim the two with the staff, Malki then jumped to the staff and tried to grab it. The two fought for the staff.

"GO MALKI!" yelled Timon.

"Let go!" argued Hirizi.

"Never!" she yelled, pulling the staff.

"I tried to be a patient fiancé, but I guess I have to treat you as my wife already!"


	18. Chapter 18: Good vs Evil

**NFTA-One more chapter, guys! :( **

**So, this is the fight scene. Fight scenes aren't my strongest suit, so this is the best I could. If it's rushed, I'm really sorry. I'm trying to finish this chapter by either late Sunday or early Monday. Rehearsals for summer stock (summer theatre) begin Monday evening, so I'm trying to get this done.**

**PLEASE ANSWER: By the way, will all of you be okay if Malki does end up with Josi? That's why I made the decision of making him, so Malki could wind up with an actual lion. I don't know if I'm going to do it yet, I want all of you to be happy. But, I rather want her be with Josi.**

**The conclusion will come tomorrow or early Monday. If Monday, have a great Father's Day!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Timon and Pumbaa ran downstairs as fast as they can to check on Prince Jalil. They gasped when they saw him on the bottom of the stairs. He was unconscious.

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Timon. He ran to his ear.

"GET UP!" Timon screamed in his ear. No response.

"Wait, there's a puddle outside!" said Pumbaa, picking him up with his tusks.

"Pumbaa, hush!" said Timon, thinking. "I'm thinking of a way to save…" Timon's face lightened up. "Wait, there's a puddle outside!"

"Oh yeah!" said Pumbaa as Timon pushed the door. "You're a genius!"

"I know!" said Timon as Pumbaa left the tower with the prince in his tusks. Timon jumped on Pumbaa's head.

"HURRY, PUMBAA!" he yelled. "Malki is in danger!"

* * *

Malki's eyes slowly opened. Hirizi threw her off the staff so hard that she crashed into the wardrobe. She looked behind to her and saw that it was now broken. She looked at Hirizi, who was slowly approaching her. His staff was powering up on magic.

"You're no longer my type, my dear." He hissed, aiming it at her. "I like my wives, weak and vulnerable." She tried to get up. She freed her hand from the fallen door and put her hand on the ground. She started screaming. Her hand was so painful. By the time, she put her other hand on the ground to get up, it was pointless. Hirizi had pinned her to the wardrobe.

"Please don't turn me to a mouse!" she begged. She looked around for the wives. They were gone.

"Hmmm…" thought Hirizi. "Maybe I won't dispose of you yet." The magic slowed down.

"What do you mean?" she asked, natively and pathetically.

"You're still so beautiful," he said, putting down the staff and lowering himself.

"Wait," yelled Malki, realizing what's going on. "What are you doing?" Before Hirizi could do anything, a lion leaped on Hirizi. Hirizi started to panic as he was pounced on. Before he knew it, he was facing Simba.

"Get away from my granddaughter!" growled Simba. "I'm giving you a chance to escape or I'll kill you."

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course!" said Hirizi, fearfully.

"But, first," commanded Simba, "Heal Malki's hand." Hirizi quickly grabbed the staff, chanted a spell, and pointed at Malki. A zap came out of the staff. Malki looked at her hand to find it all healed.

"Now, get out." growled Simba. Hirizi stared at him for a second, whispered something, and put the staff on himself. It was zapped at him.

"What did he just do?" asked Malki. The rest of the lions woke up. Malki ran to them.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked. Before any responses, they heard an evil laugh. They turned around and gasped. There was a lion with orange-goldish fur with a black mane.

"I have decided to make this more interesting…" growled Hirizi, slowly approaching the lions.

* * *

The first things Jalil saw were the outlines of a meerkat and a warthog.

"Are you okay, your Highness?" asked Pumbaa.

"Where am I?" asked Jalil, getting up.

"Outside," said Timon. "Hirizi pushed you down the stairs. You were knocked out. _I _saved your life." Pumbaa, annoyed, snorted on him.

"Well, Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Funny," said Jalil, chuckling and feeling his wet face. "It's just like this morning!" Then, he gasped.

"Malki!" yelled Jalil. He then heard a scream from the inside. "I gotta save…" He started to get up and screamed.

"Oh, my leg!" he said in pain.

* * *

Malki ran to the corner as her family and Josi were fighting Hirizi. Hirizi was strong, but the lions are doing a great job. Malki wanted to throw fragile things at him in hopes of knocking him out, but her family and Josi was surrounding him. Malki looked across the room and noticed that Rafiki was still knocked out! She ran to him.

"Come on, Rafiki." she whispered. Rafiki then, slowly, woke up.

"Child?" he weakly whispered.

"Hirizi turned himself into a lion!" said Malki. "You gotta help…" Then, she gasped at something. The staff is right on the platform where the table was!

"Distract him!" whispered Malki. She got on all fours and crawled to the staff as Rafiki started to yell insults at Hirizi. Thankfully, the lions were on the other side of the room. But, Kopa was thrown onto her side.

"Are you ok, Uncle Kopa?" whispered Malki.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Kopa, getting up. "Thanks, kid." Vitanti ran to Kopa. They nuzzled before joining back in. Malki retrieved the staff. But as she grabbed it, a heavy lion pounced on her.

"NO!" screamed Josi as she was pounced on. Thankfully, before Hirizi did anything, Josi pounced on him. Sadly, though, Hirizi kicked him and grabbed the staff. He jumped on the table, evilly laughing.

"You fools!" hissed Hirizi, putting the staff between his paws. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, I do!" said a voice. Everyone looked at the door and saw Jalil with Timon and Pumbaa. Pumbaa dropped the injured prince.

"Ha!" yelled Hirizi. "Pitiful prince, you are stupid. How can you defeat me, a lion?"

"Pounce me." said Jalil. "I dare you."

"JALIL! NO!" yelled Malki.

"I'd be delighted to." said Hirizi, about to pounce on him. Timon and Pumbaa quickly ran away.

"Did he hit his head too hard?" snapped Timon as Hirizi pounced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Malki. But, suddenly, she heard a scream. Hirizi did pounced on him, but weakly backed away, screaming. Jalil revealed his blood-shed sword. They gasped.

"Jalil, you…" said Malki.

"BREAK IT NOW!" squeaked the gray mouse, joyfully as the 4 mice ran out of the hole.

"NO!" cried Hirizi, weakly. Malki grabbed the staff and broke it.

"YES!" screamed Malki. Immediately, Malki became a lioness again and Hirizi became a human. Suddenly, the tower started to shake. The mice, who are now old or middle-aged women, yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The 4 ex-mice ran as fast as they could. Shuja, Vitanti, Binadamu, Josi, and Nunuu joined them. Malki started to rub, but her paw was grabbed. Jalil was grabbed too. She looked and saw a fast-aging Hirizi.

"All of you are going down with me," he said, dying. One by one, the bricks started to fall. Rafiki grabbed his own staff and hit him on the head. Hirizi was knocked out, letting them go, and they, Rafiki, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Kopa, Timon, and Pumbaa, who was carrying the prince, ran down the stairs. But, Hirizi's past wives were blocking the door to leave!

"NO!" said Kiara.

* * *

"They're not going to make it!" said Shuja from outside.

"They will." said Nuunuu, "I have faith in them." The tower's self-destruction was worse and smoke came up.

"COME ON, GUYS!" said Vitani in a panic. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

But, their hearts soared when they saw the 10 and the wives, running out of the tower.

"Oh my gosh!" said Binadamu as the lions greeted them. Then, they all looked as the tower finally collapsed, burying the ex-wizard.


	19. Chapter 19: Happily Ever After

**NFTA-Hey, guys! I hope you had a great Father's Day! So, this is it: the conclusion of **_**The Little Lioness**_**! This took me a little longer than I expected to write because of finals and graduation. I'm really sorry that it took so long.**

**I have uploaded book covers for each of my stories. For **_**TLK III, **_**I took a screenshot of the US trailer for **_**TLK 1 ½**_**, where it says **_**The Lion King III (**_**before Timon and Pumbaa change the title), and moved the III, so it could fit in the picture. For **_**Royal Engagement**_**, I did Nzuri. I took a **_**Lion King **_**comic where Zazu is in love with a female hornbill, so I just took the female and changed the colors to make her more like Zazu and Amira. So, that's officially Nzuri in the picture (and that's also Amira minus the blue feathers). And for **_**Little Lioness**_**, that is Malki as a human. Sorry if that's really cheap-looking. I made her from a dress up site. I tried to add lioness Malki in the picture, but Photoshop was annoying me. Thankfully, I'm a lot better now, so I may add the lioness form later.**

**This WILL be my last **_**Lion King **_**story for a while. I can say is that I'm 98-99% sure that I will do that Zazu/Amira story that I mentioned some chapters back. All I can say is it will be based on the **_**Courage the Cowardly Dog **_**episode, **_**Bride of the Swamp Monster**_**. Ok, this just gave out the whole plot, but a few changes. Yes, it will be the cliché, "The bad guy falls in love with the girl", but it's BASED on an episode, so you can't use that against me. Also, it takes place 4 months before **_**TLK III**_** in the beginning of Amira's pregnancy. Don't worry, the Pride Rock gang will be in it. This story sounds way too weird, so I'm having my doubts. But, at the same time, it looks really fun to write and I can't get this story out of my head, so I just might do it. Plus, I added wizards and iPads in The Lion King, so we can do crazy, swamp monsters. Haha. And don't worry, to be fair, I will do a lion story. (I already have the plot down, and you guys will love it, so that's under wraps ;D) Like I said, because I have done 3 Lion King stories, I will wait a while (2 or 3 stories) to begin **_**Bride of the Swamp Monster**_**.**

**And speaking of a while, I'm taking a week or 2 off from making stories. Theatre rehearsals begin today, so I'm taking a week or 2 off to focus and get adjusted with Honk! (The play we're doing). The next story I'm doing is a **_**Princess and the Frog **_**story, starring Louis and Dr. Facilier. Here are the basics: Originally in the movie, Louis was actually a victim of Dr. Facilier. He was a human, but then made a deal with Dr. Facilier to give him trumpet-playing skills. Of course, you know how that ends up: Louis becoming an alligator! So, this will be my explanation of that deleted subplot. I came up this idea 2 years ago, so this will have the "The bad guy falls in love with the girl" cliché. **

**After thinking, I have chosen Jalil and Malki to be together! Because if Jalil dumps her after all this time and building up of the story, that will be a big bummer. So, this is what I'm doing. Ultimate10** **gave me this idea of having a new lioness come in, and Josi falls for her, so I thank him. And Reldor gave me the idea of Jalil, turning to a lion. Actually, I already had this idea. But, I want to thank her anyway! :P**

**Thanks, guys for supporting me and my 3 stories. I hope you stick with me afterwards. I will be still on the site, but not doing stories. See you guys in 1 or 2 weeks!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Oh, guys!" said Nala, hugging Jalil and Malki. "I am so glad you're okay!" Kovu nuzzled his daughter.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said. Malki backed away.

"Everyone," she said, "I am so sorry about all of this! This is all my fault." Kiara walked to her daughter.

"No, don't apologize." said Kiara, touching her paw. "You're in love. I would do the same thing." She looked at a nervous Jalil.

"And he's not bad, either," she whispered to Malki. "He's sort of cute."

"HEARD THAT!" said Kovu, joking around. Jalil finally walked to them.

"So…you're her parents?" said Jalil, nervously. "I'm…Jalil." He extended his hand to them.

"What are you doing?" chuckled Kovu.

"You have to shake my hand."

"Why?" asked Kiara.

"I don't know," shrugged Jalil. "This is how people greet each other." There was a little bit of silence, afterwards.

"Well, with our paws," said Kovu, chuckling. "That is impossible."

"But, let us introduce you to her family." said Kiara, pulling his sleeve.

Malki sat and smiled.

"This is going really well," she thought. "Maybe, I have a chance to convince my parents to let me become human and stay with him." There was a tap in the shoulder. She found herself, looking at 54 women.

"You have freed us," said a beautiful, middle-age wife, who Malki recognized as the white mouse. She hugged her.

"Thank you so much," said the woman, crying. An elderly women joined the hug.

"You are so brave," said the gray mouse, who was the elderly woman. "We never had the bravery to do what you did." The brown mouse, who's middle-age, chuckled, "You really put on a show there. You and your family."

"I will finally see my children and husband again!" said the black mouse, who was actually pretty young.

"Let Rafiki take all of you home," said Malki. Rafiki came over, chanted a spell, and shook his staff at them. The 54 women disappeared to their homes in a blink of an eye. She sighed, happily.

"Thank you, Rafiki." said Malki. "For everything." She licked him.

"You are crazy, girl." he chuckled. "You're just like your mother when she was your age."

"And I think things are going really well," said Timon, pointing at Jalil. He was talking to Simba, Nala, Bindamauu, and Nunuu. Suddenly, they heard footprints.

"JALIL!" said a bunch of people, over and over again. Everyone turned around. Jalil's parents and soldiers, with green lanterns, flashlights, and weapons, appeared.

"Mom! Dad!" said Jalil, running to them.

"Oh, Jalil!" said his mom, putting down the lantern and running to him with open arms.

"Jalil!" said his father, doing the same time. The three embraced.

"Oh, Jalil!" said the Queen. "We thought Hirizi did something to you. We thought he kidnapped you."

"Mom," said Jalil, happily. "We don't have to worry about him, anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Jalil grabbed a flashlight and shined on where the tower was. The King, the Queen, and the soldiers gasped.

"I don't believe this." said the King. "What happened?"

"Malki broke the staff and drained him out of his life." said Jalil. "The tower collapsed." The Queen gasped.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, excited. "Let me meet my daughter-in-law."

"Malki," Jalil hollered. "Meet my family."

Malki, happily, walked over.

"Jalil," said the King. "Why are there animals here?"

"That's her family and friends." The two chuckled, nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the King, confused. Malki finally trotted over.

"Mom, Dad." said Jalil, putting his hand on her. "This is Malki." The Queen gasped.

"Poor thing! She must have been turned into a lioness from Hirizi!" she cried. "But, strangely enough, she looks just like the lioness who saved your life, this morning."

"Mother," he said, "The lioness _is the one who saved my life_. _And she is Malki_."

"I don't understand," said the Queen.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked the King. Rafiki came over and shook his staff at them.

"Ok, now there's a bamboo, shaking coconuts over our heads." said the Queen, confused.

"Actually, your Majesty," said Rafiki, bowing to her. "This is my staff. And I'm a mandrill." The Queen and the King screamed.

"THAT BAM…WHATEVER HE IS JUST TALKED!" screamed the Queen.

"No," said Malki. "You can understand animals now!" The two switched their focus on her.

"And I'm the girl from the ball, who your son danced with." said Malki. "Princess Malki. And yes, I'm the lioness who saved him. Rafiki turned me into a human because I have fallen in love with your son." She bowed.

"And I love her." said Jalil, kissing her on the head.

"Oh, wow." said the King. "Let me get this right. You're a lioness?" Malki nodded.

"Wow, okay." said the King. "This will definitely take time to get used to."

"Wait here!" said Malki. She ran to her parents.

"Mom, Dad." said Malki, nervously. "I know I'm meant to be the next queen. But…"

"You want to be a human, so you can be with Jalil?" said Kiara, sadly.

"Please, Mom." said Malki. "I love Jalil." The two looked at each other.

"STOP!" said Jalil. "I can not let you leave your family."

"But, how can we be together?"

Jalil smiled.

"I'll join you. And be a lion."

Malki gasped in happiness. Jalil ran to his parents.

"Give the throne to my little brother." said Jalil. "I know he's only 4, but he can be trained to be the next king. I want to be a lion with Malki." The King and the Queen looked at each other with shock.

"But, dear." said the Queen. "We will never see you, again."

"You will." said Jalil. "You'll visit me."

"But, our grandkids will be lion cubs!" said the King. Malki got nervous that they'll say no.

"But, better than nothing." he said.

"I don't know…" said the King.

"Please, I love her." said Malki. "We'll come on holidays. Plus, Akiki will love riding on my back. And he will play with his nieces or nephews. He will love it." The King and Queen looked at each other and sighed.

"We will miss you so much," said the Queen, hugging him. The King joined in. Malki gasped in happiness.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." said Jalil. "I will miss you too." Jalil let go and went to Rafiki.

"Turn me into a lion." said Jalil, kneeling before him. Rafiki said a chant and shook his staff at him. Jalil started to glow and levitate in the air. Then, it got too bright to see him. POOF! A newly-transformed Jalil slowly went down to the ground. Malki ran to him.

"Jalil?" she asked. Jalil looked at her.

"So, how do I look?" asked Jalil. The King shone his flashlight at Jalil. He had dark-brown fur and a black mane.

"Beautiful." said Malki. They kissed.

"You're the most beautiful-looking lion, darling." said the Queen, hugging him.

* * *

The pride and the human in-laws gathered to the point of the den to witness the marriage of Malki and Jalil. Ghipe and Asili, the flower girls, sighed happily as they saw the two lions looked at each other lovingly. Josi, however, sighed with sadness.

"Will you be okay, Josi?" asked Asili.

"Oh?" said Josi, snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'll be fine. We talked about it and she said that she only likes me as a friend. Besides, if you love someone, you'll set her free."

"You're doing the right thing." said Shuja, rubbing him.

"Excuse me?" said a soft voice. The two looked and Josi gasped. He never saw such a beautiful lioness in his life! She had a light cream color and blue eyes.

"Is this the wedding of the Lion King's granddaughter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Josi, hypnotized by her beauty. "Yes, it is."

"Good!" she said, excited. "I've been dying to meet him."

Malki, seeing Josi with the new girl, smiled at this and switched her eyes to her husband. Rafiki finished the ceremony and shook the staff over them.

"That's my girl," whispered Kovu. Kiara noticed tears in his eyes.

"Kovu, are you crying?" she giggled.

"Ummmm…no." said Kovu, embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said, leaning on him. "I am, too." Simba and Nala smiled at them.

"It seems like yesterday that our Kiara was getting married." whispered Simba.

"And now, it's our first grandchild." said Nala, leaning on him.

"I told myself that I wouldn't cry," said Timon, fanning himself. But, Timon and Pumbaa started to bawl anyway.

Malki and Jalil joined Kiara and Kovu. The four walked on the peak and roared to everyone. The lions roared, too as Jalil's parents and little brother looked on, smiling and crying. Malki and Jalil stopped roaring for a second and kissed.

"And they all live happily ever after," thought Malki.

**THE END**


End file.
